


Miracle

by Duochanfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Drama, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was thrown into prison for murder. Now three and a half years later, he is finally free. Only one thing kept him sane while in Azkaban, and that was a Miracle. How did he stay sane? Will he ever forgive those that threw him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Dim Light of Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun with them for a while.

** Miracle  **

** Chapter One: In the Dim Light of Azkaban **

_Told in Harry's point of view._

I sit here in a dark, damp and cold cell within the lower bowels of Azkaban where the worst of the prisoners are kept. I'm in Azkaban after being convicted of murder, though I was framed for it, no one believed me. I think the only one that believed me was my husband, Draco Malfoy. We were wed in a Muggle ceremony, as we didn't want anyone finding out that we were together, that was at the end of our sixth year at Hogwarts. We had come to a truce in our third year and began to date secretively half way through.

We were very much in love when he proposed at the end of our fifth year; I said yes, a year later we were wed. Fast for some, but not for us, Draco is now wanted by his father and the others death eaters for his betrayal to the Dark, and me, Harry Potter, I rot in Azkaban now, but before I was chased and wanted by the so called Dark Lord Voldemort. I don't know who framed me, it could be the ministry, or Voldemort; all I know is that I didn't kill Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger.

Professor McGonagall was the only one Draco and I told about our relationship. That was just after we were married. She found us kissing in one of the empty classrooms, so we told her everything when she asked. We showed her our rings, she was happy for us. Hermione was my best friend, she always stood by my side. I had come close to telling her about me and Draco as I knew that she would not go off on one like Ron would, in the end I didn't, I wish I had now.

I broke free from my reverie as I feel a restless movement from my chest. I look down and see the dirty and matted blond hair of my cellmate, though I could hardly say she was guilty of anything. She gives a little grunt, telling me she is hungry, there is no food unfortunately, and it is not time for our meal to come yet. She never says anything, then again neither do I. She knows within herself what I mean without having to say it. We share a mental connection, and most of the time I get a feeling of what she wants.

She doesn't have a name, though I usually call her my Angel, because to me my daughter is the only thing keeping me sane when the Dementors come by, she is my Angel, the one who protects me when the bad memories become too much. She was born not long after I was sent to Azkaban, I lost track of time, but I know it has been about two years as My Angel looks around two, though she could be older, like me she is pale, thin and dirty. We have to share the food I get, I only have a little every few days, just enough to keep me alive, I give the rest to her. She needs it more than I do; she is after all a growing girl.

When she was first born I was so scared that she would die, but I guess she is made of the same strong stuff as he father, Draco. I hate being here, I don't think I will ever see my little girl laugh or smile. She has neither happy memories, nor sad ones; the only thing she knows is this cell and me. Finally the food appears, I ate a while ago and I know I need some food today, but I can feel that Angel is really hungry, so I give her the bowl of gruel and help her to eat it. She has never tasted anything else, but gruel, not even milk. We didn't have anything like that when she was born, I didn't think she would be alright with the gruel, but a little at a time was alright; then again, it is very weak, more water than anything else.

It doesn't take very long for Angel to finish her food. I let her rest against me once again, letting her fall back to sleep where I hope she dreams of better things. I wish I could get word out to someone to come and take her to Draco, so she can play and grow in a happier place. I know Draco would visit if it was safe, but with Voldemort around I know he won't, the only way he would visit is if Voldemort was dead and it was safe for him to come out of hiding.

I know that won't happen, as I am the only one with the power to destroy Voldemort for good, and while I have been locked within these four walls I have thought a lot about how to do it. I have finally come up with my own spell that will not only destroy his body and soul, but bind those who are loyal to him and free those that are not. I feel pleased about this, but in a sense I am not as I don't think I will ever get chance to use it.

I feel my scar start to burn red hot once again, Voldemort is angry, very a angry, the last time I felt this kind of pain was when he found out that Severus Snape was a spy. Voldemort had felt a kinship to Snape because they are both half bloods. Their mothers were witches, while their fathers were Muggles. I wonder what has happened this time, I am thankful that I am not thrown into another vision, like I was the last time, I wonder if my mental shields are getting stronger from all the time I have spent around the Dementors.

I feel the bitter cold once again enter my bones as the Dementors come back on duty. I shield my mind as best as I can, and hope for the best. Once more I am able to stay conscious, even though I can hear the faint words of my mother and father as they face Voldemort the night they were killed. I feel Angel give a little twitch and snuggle closer, trying to find some warmth.

I hold her close, curling around her, trying to make sure she stays warm. I wish it was as easy for me to fall asleep, but I know it is never going to be easy, as I will always be fighting the memories my parent's death and the other atrocities I have seen. I block my thoughts and replace them with the face of my baby girl, hoping it would, once again, be enough to get rid of the painful memories of my so called friend's betrayal.

I feel the coldness from the Dementors fade away; I am puzzled, as they never go anywhere until it is time for us prisoners to feed. Dinnertime was not that long ago, I don't think anyway. I hear an echoic sound coming from outside of my cell. They must be bringing a new prisoner, that is the only time someone has ever entered into Azkaban.

I hear a clank of the lock to my cell door, as it is unlocked; I quickly hide Angel within the tattered robes I still wear. I had given her my shirt as a simple dress, as well as the only blanket to try and keep her warm from the Dementors cold. All I wear now is the tattered robe; in the time I have been here, I have not grown as the robe still fits me, though it hangs loss because of weight loss.

I huddle as best as I could and ignore whoever it is that is going to be sharing a cell with my little girl and me. I just hope that they are not a death eater. I hear a sigh coming from one of the people that now stands in the open door, and out of curiosity I look up. I don't show any emotion as I see the faces of the one I thought of as a mentor, Albus Dumbledore, and my ex-best-friend, Ron Weasley.

They both look at me with remorse and guilt; I wonder briefly if they have finally figured out the truth, and that I didn't kill Hermione and Professor McGonagall. I quickly get rid of that thought and the hope that goes with it. I look away from them and back down towards the floor.

"Harry," Dumbledore calls to me. "Harry, we know the truth now, that it wasn't you."

I feel the hope once again build within me. "Harry come on, you're free to go, let's get you back to Hogwarts and get you sorted out." The red head smiled in the way that reminded me of a time when he would stand by my side through anything.

I looked at them, trying to see if they are telling me the truth. Dumbledore eyes aren't twinkling like they usually do; they are dull and filled with remorse and sadness. Weasley's are almost the same, but with a lot of guilt within their blue depths. I slowly stand up, making sure to be careful with the precious buddle I carry hidden beneath the robes I wear.

I take a small step towards them and almost stumble, Ron lunges forward to help me and I avoid his grasp, I don't want either of them to touch me. Why should I forgive them after the hell they have put me through? I may not hate them as much as I would have thought, but I can never trust them again. They took away the chance of my child being born in the open air, and having the chance at being able to smile, laugh, talk and play like other children her age do.

I notice Dumbledore and Weasley share a look between themselves. They then walked away slowly, letting me follow them at my own slow pace. I was weak and I felt as though I wanted to pass out, I knew I couldn't, as they would find out about Angel, and I didn't want them to know about her just yet.

I reached the check out point, just before we have to board the boat back to the main land. The only thing of mine they have is my glasses and my wedding ring. I know my wand was snapped, as I watched it happen when my sentence was given out. I don't know what happened to the rest of my things, I think that Draco still has the marauder's map and the invisibility cloak. I remember leaving my photo album with him, as he wanted to have a look and see if any of them would be suitable to become a Wizarding portrait.

They hand Ron my glasses who then steps towards me and places them on me. I still can't see clearly through them, so I would say my eyesight has gotten worse since I went into Azkaban, not that anyone, but me, would care. I can only see things that are close up clearly, or mostly clear anyway. I'll have to have an eye test when I have the chance. They give Ron a chain with a ring on it. It's gold, though it could do with a shine after all these years of lying around. It has an inscription with an H and a D intertwined with the words, Heart and Soul forever inside the band. He puts it over my head as the chain is long so I don't have to undo it. I shake the glasses off my head and wait for them to take me to the boat.

I hear them both sigh, and then start walking towards the boat, I followed them. I feel Angel shifting slightly, not that anyone notices. I know that she is awake, I just hope she will be alright until I am somewhere safe, then I can let her go for a little while. They climb into the boat, and I do the same. I feel unbalanced because of my weakened state, but I do my best and manage not to fall as I get in and sit down on the free bench inside.

With a gentle pull, it began to move towards the mainland. I watch the sky change from the overcast and dark to bright and sunny. It was daytime. I shifted a little so that Angel could peek out of my robe and see the sky for the first time. I feel her move around and peek out. I look down at her dirty face and see an expression on her face I have never seen before.

An expression of wonder, she was smiling for the very first time. I couldn't help myself, I began to cry, silently though, as not to let Dumbledore or Weasley notice me and look my way. I watch her as she takes her thumb out of her mouth and reaches up, as though trying to touch one of the passing clouds. She still makes no sound as she tries to reach the sky, I plan to, when I am a little stronger, take her up on a broom and let her fly with me for a while.

I let her watch the clouds and the sky go past as we carry on, moving along the water. I soon see land, so I unfortunately huddle her inside my robe again, she doesn't protest at all and settles down, I think she may go back to sleep. We soon reach land and the boat stops.

Dumbledore and Weasley climb out of the boat and I follow, Weasley holds out his hand for me to take, but I climb out without using his help. We are then taken to the carriage that waits for us; I suppose it will be taking us all to Hogwarts. I would rather it would take me to where Draco is, as I never want to see the others, they betrayed the trust I had in them, and the belief that they would always be by my side during all the trials I have been through.

I sit in the carriage, huddled to myself with my daughter sitting quietly hidden within my robe and watched the scenery go past quickly, as though I was on the Knight Bus. Weasley and Dumbledore started to talk about the people I once thought of as family. They talked about Black mostly as though trying to entice me into wanting to know what happen to the person I thought of as my father figure, it didn't work as I remember his reactions when I was arrested.

I ignored them for the rest of the trip and waited to come to Hogwarts. It is coming to night time now, and the sky is darkening, reminding me of the trip to Azkaban. I still had not said a word since they had gotten me out of that place. There was one question that I would like to ask and that is how long I had been in Azkaban. I just hope that Draco has heard of my release and comes to find me and take me away from these people.

I notice the lights in the distance and realise that it is Hogwarts, and we are quickly reaching the old castle. About ten minutes later we reach the castle gates and go through them, going up the drive to where the entrance lay. Dumbledore and Weasley get out first and then I follow. Standing outside the castle's giant, double doors is the rest of the Weasley family and Black.

They smile when they all see me; they start to come forward to greet me. I turn around not, wanting to face them at all, I cuddle Angel close as though she is my shield from them all. I hear footsteps behind me and feel a hand touch my shoulder; I stiffen and move away from it, letting the hand drop from my shoulder.

"Harry?" I hear the soft and pained voice of Sirius Black. I close my eyes, willing the pain I feel within my heart to go away. He had been freed not long before I had been framed. He had shouted at me told he was disappointed in me and said that my parents should never have sacrificed their lives for me, they should be alive and I should be dead because that was what I disserved, according to Black before I was taken away to Azkaban.

"Harry lets go to the hospital wing and get you looked at," Dumbledore said as I turned around to face him. I watched as he motioned to everyone to go inside. I followed him to the hospital wing and sat on one of the bed, all I wanted was to be left alone so Angel and I could have something to eat in peace, though I would have to wean myself onto solid food, as for Angel she had never had any solid food before I just hope she would be able to eat it when it is time for her to try some.

The Weasley family stood near the entrance with Black. I watch Dumbledore goes into Madam Pomfrey's office to get the medi-witch I suppose. I heard some arguing going on in the office, but couldn't make out the words they were saying. They walked out of the office, Dumbledore look like he had too many lemon drops and Madam Pomfrey looked ready to kill someone.

She came over to me while Dumbledore went over and waited with the others. She started to cast spells on me, but I don't think they were giving her clear answers. I think that Angel and I sitting so close together was confusing the spells, so she wasn't getting a reading on me. She took a step closer towards me an I noticed her nose twitch a little, I guess I must smell pretty bad, as I have not had a bath or shower since the day I was arrested, and Angel doesn't even know what water is.

"Mr Potter I need you to take off the robe so I can check you over properly," Pomfrey asked me as she reached towards me to try and help me take off the robe. I moved away from her shaking my head. I still did not make a sound; I think some part of me had forgotten how to say anything. "Mr Potter please I cannot scan you with that tattered robe on you," she said as she came even closer trying to get the robe off of me.

I shook my head and moved further away from her, I didn't want to take my robe off, as I didn't want any of them to know about Angel. I am scared that they would try and take her away from me. She is all I have, and Draco of course, if he comes. I hope he does, as I don't want to remain here for too long. Draco and I had set up a house in a distant part of England, away from everyone and where no one can find us, as it is untraceable as well as under the fidelius charm, which I asked Dobby to be the secret keeper for.

I heard the doors to the Hospital Wing bang open and out of curiosity I look up, wondering who had come into the wing. I saw a blond headed young man. He looked a little familiar. I look into the blond man's eyes, they were a silvery blue and with that I knew it was Draco, he had heard about what had happened and had come to see me, I hope anyway. Then I heard a spell come from Pomfrey I feel it hit and then unwillingly my eyes begin to close.


	2. In the Dim Light of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.

**Miracle**

**Chapter Two: In The Dim Light of Day.**

Told in Draco's point of view.

It has been three and a half years since my husband was arrested for something he didn't do. Voldemort and the Death Eaters, which include my father, though I hate calling him that, now want me, Draco Malfoy. As far as I am concerned, he maybe my biological father, but Severus is the one who took care of me helped me make my own choices, along with Harry. I have missed him so much, as soon as I graduated from Hogwarts I disappeared; I even got a job in the Muggle world, not wanting to be part of a world that had locked away my husband for something I know he did not do. Would you believe it, I now own my own restaurant, I started off washing dishes and worked my way up to being a chef, and I even went to Muggle School for a year and then went to university and got some qualifications.

I got up this morning and as I have for the last three and a half years I do the same thing and reach over, hoping that what I am living through is a dream and I am still waiting for Christmas, in my seventh year, to arrive and I am in the room of requirement with Harry sleeping next to me, but as usual this is reality and it hits me hard once again, and I feel a pang of loss and sadness.

I got ready in my usual way, I still dress to impress, but I don't take as long as I used to in my appearance. I think when I lost Harry; I lost caring about anything, but him. I still remember the last time I saw him was when they were dragging him away. I remember mouthing to him that I would visit, but he said no to me. It was difficult at first not being able to go and see him, but I had no choice, I knew as soon as I tried I would be captured by Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where an owl, carrying the Daily Prophet, is waiting for me. I may live in the Muggle world, but I still like to know what is happening within the Wizarding world just in case something happens that concerns me. I take the paper from the owl and then go and fix myself some toast and coffee. It doesn't take me long until I am back and now sitting at the table. I take a sip of my coffee and unfold the paper reading the headline in shock. _**Harry Potter Found Innocent**_. It had happened at last they have finally realised their mistake when they sent him to prison.

I read a little further, finding out that Cho Chang is a Death Eater, and that she had killed both McGonagall and Granger using the Polyjuice potion as well as Harry's wand, which she had taken after knocking him out. She left Harry there and returned his wand after she had killed them. The paper said that Chang was an unregistered animagus, that of a guinea pig, that was how she was able to get into Hogwarts, as she had graduated the year before. Because Harry's wand was found to have cast the killing curse they didn't bother with a trial.

I put the paper down for a moment and took a sip of coffee my hands are shaking. I laugh in a way that I seems a little hysterical. I put my cup down and rub my hands over my face, my hands come away feeling wet. I'm crying, crying for what my Harry has had to endure for not having a proper trial when they arrested him. I pick up the paper and begin to read the rest of the article. I read that they were getting Harry out of Azkaban as soon as they can arrange his release and then taking him to Hogwarts, so it would be around dusk when they get to Hogwarts. I still have to go to work, as I need the money to live unfortunately. I will be going to Hogwarts as soon as I finish work, I think I will shut a little early today, or leave my floor manager in charge for the day, she is really good at it and has taken over while I was ill on occasions.

I went up to my room and opened the trunk that I had taken from Gryffindor tower the night Harry was taken. It was his trunk had all his things in it. Also his photo album, invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, I may need the map if Dumbledore tries to hide Harry away when they take him to Hogwarts. I had taken it because I knew that someone would try and destroy everything inside if they had gotten their hands on it.

I take the map and put it into my inside jacket pocket. I close the lid and a light shone in my eyes. It was the sunlight hitting my wedding band; I rolled it around my ring finger. I miss Harry so much and I cannot wait to see him. I shake my head and look at my watch, if I don't move I will be late to work, and that is not a good thing. I give a slight chuckle as I once again notice that I have lost the Malfoy attitude that my father reinforced in me.

I get up and grab my jacket off the coat hook in the hallway as I make my way to my car. I put on Kerrang radio and listened to the presenters talk about a local gig. Harry was the one to introduce me to the Midlands radio station and I enjoy the loud music. Nearly two hours later I was pulling into the employers' car park of the restaurant I own. I walked up to the door and saw that most of my staff is already there, it had taken so long as Harry and I had bought a house in the country away from the towns and cities. Lena was there as well, my floor manager. I unlock the doors and let everyone in; leaving the door unlocked for the last few of my staff.

Everyone gets to work straight away, they all knew what they were to do; the only thing I had to do was to tell them what the special for today was going to be. I got into the kitchens and talk to my head chef. I tell him that I want the special to be Steak, a jacket potato and a side salad, for desert it should be a soufflé. It sounds a little unusual, but I think it will go down well.

I walk over to Lena and take her to my office. "Lena I need for you to look after the place this afternoon and close up for me, I may have to go away for a few days as well, I am so sorry for putting this responsibility on you so unexpectedly," I tell her, and I am sorry, as I don't even know when I will be able to come back, or even if Harry still wants to be with me after his stay in Azkaban.

Lena looks at me and knows that something is going on, she is very perceptive. "What is going on, I can see something is troubling you Draco?" she asked me, just like I knew she would. She reminds me of the Ravenclaws, for when they see something then they need to find out the answer.

I sighed and answered her as honestly as I could, "You know how I told you that I am married, well my husband was set up for murder, they have just found out that he didn't do it, so they are freeing him later on today, I don't know what he will be like or even if he still loves me, all I know is that I have to go and see him, and I don't know how long that will be." I had sat down as I started talking; it hurt to know I was the only one who believed him, though I think Severus may believe it as well.

Lena looked shocked at what I had said, "I knew you had married someone, but I never knew why they weren't with you. He was in prison, how was he convicted of murder if someone had set him up, didn't they listen to him?" she asked as she sat down on the other chair in the small office.

"I don't like to talk about. I couldn't visit him and see him, they wouldn't let me and Harry had told me not to, just to me keep safe. I haven't seen any of my old friends since they took him away. I couldn't face them, knowing they had betrayed my husband," I told her as I pull out a drawer and bring out a picture of Harry and me on the day we married, it had finally become legal within the Muggle world for two people of the same sex to get married, we were one of the first.

We had asked two people off the street if they would witness for us, then we got married. The marriage in the Muggle world is legal in the Wizarding world as well. It was simple ceremony, just our vows mainly. I look down to the ring on my finger and take it off and read the inscription once again, just to remind me that we loved each other, H & D Heart and Soul forever. I broke from my mussing when Lena stood up.

"I'll leave you be Draco, go when you have to alright? I'll take care of the place for a while, just come in to tell me what's going on every few days as I would like to know if you and your husband are alright," she said to me with an encouraging smile. I couldn't help, but smile back and nod.

"I will Lena, maybe if Harry is up to it I will bring him into see you," I told her as she smiled once more then left me in my office. I looked over my desk; I saw food invoices, and wine, as well as numerous other things that demanded my attention. I sighed, ever since I opened this restaurant in the middle of Birmingham I don't cook as much as I used to, instead I am doing paperwork more often than not. I miss being in the kitchen, though I do go in there sometimes, when the paper work is done. I enjoy the hustle and bustle of the kitchen when the orders for food are coming in.

I lose myself in the paperwork, and lose track of time. Someone knocks on my door; wait for me to answer them. "Come in." I call out. It Ben Michaels, my head chef, he is smiling, so I know there is nothing wrong in the kitchen, if something were wrong on the floor then Lena would be bursting through the door without knocking. "What can I do for you Ben?" I ask him as he steps inside my office.

"Well I just want to say that your special is a hit, I thought it pretty unusual when you told me, but a lot of people like it. We should do it again next week." He told me as he sat down for a while. "Lena told me that you will be going early today, you do know it's six don't you."

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was indeed 6pm. I finished off what I was doing; Ben was watching me a little amused at my rushing. "Thanks for reminding me Ben, I had lost track of time while doing the paper work again," I told him as I stood up and grabbed my light summer jacket, it was, after all, May and quiet warm. I smile at everyone as I leave and get into my car, I drive home and leave it in the driveway, I apparate to Hogsmeade and make my way to the castle quickly as I can see a carriage, I get a glimpse of Harry as he goes into the castle, my heart beats faster as I start to run.

I run towards the Hospital Wing, knowing that would be where they took him. He had been in Azkaban for three and a half years, he would need some medical attention, and I know he will be thin and in need of some love and care, but I know I will give it to him. I have missed watching him sleep, waking up with him in my arms the few times that he stayed in my room. I missed his smile, laugh and the sound of his voice. I missed Harry.

I shove the double doors to the Hospital wing open as if they were nothing. I ran inside I saw Harry look at me, his eyes, I could tell in his eyes he still loved me and that he wanted to be with me still. I smiled at him, trying to show him that I still loved him with all my heart, his lips quirked a little, and inside I cried for joy, I even felt a tear make its way down my cheek as I went towards him.

Madam Pomfrey then sent a stunner to him, it hit his side and he went down looking at me in horror as he lost consciousness. I yelled his name out loud as I ran towards him. I watched as Pomfrey got to him and undid the tattered robe he wore and let it fall aside. I started in shock as I saw a child lying curled up on his chest and stomach.

I watched as the small, thin child sat up and looked around, a tiny thumb was in latched in the child's mouth and the other hand was clenched tight onto some of Harry's long, matted black hair. The toddler's hair was matted, long and dirty, but I could still see the pale blond of it, I looked at the child's eyes and saw that they were the same emerald green as Harry's. I knew in that moment that this child was mine and Harry's, I wonder briefly what the child was called, but I didn't care the only thing I cared about was that both of them had been in Azkaban.

I looked around the room and noticed the shock on people's faces. Harry had been pregnant when he went to Azkaban and I hadn't known. He had given birth inside of that dirty and disgusting prison with Dementors surrounding him and both of them had survived. I smile and walked closer to the little child and smiled reassuringly, hoping that they wouldn't be scared if me.

"Get away from him Malfoy." I heard the hot-headed Ronald Weasley shout. I felt a hand on my arm and suddenly I went flying to the floor. I get up and dust myself off.

I scowled at him and said quietly, "I have a right to be with my husband and my child." I walked back over to the bed where both my child and husband were and down on the edge. I picked up one of Harry's hands. I ignored the rotten smell that came from them both, I didn't care. I had my husband back and a surprise of a child.

I reached out my other hand to the little child and watched as the child's head tilted to one side as though thinking about taking it. A few moments later I smiled when I felt the small hand slip into my larger one. "Hello little one, I'm your papa," I said softly as I pulled the tiny form towards me and him or her close. I take out my wand and cast a spell to see what sex the child is. It's a girl, a beautiful girl as far as I am concerned.

"You won't be her papa for long, and neither will Harry. He is not fit to be a parent and you are a Death Eater," Weasley said with smirk on his freckled face. I take a deep breath as to try and keep hold of my temper. I hold my daughter close as though to protect her from the monsters that wish to call my husband their friend.

"Watch your self weasel; what do you think will happen if you take away his daughter, his family. He will hate you for taking away something that he loves," I told the idiot as I sneered at him. I see Pomfrey finally breaking out of her shock and start to examine both Harry and our daughter.

"He does not love you, you're a Death Eater, how could he," Weasley said, he had paled a little at my words, but had ignored them mostly.

I close my eyes and shake my head, I then open them and look a Harry, I notice the chain around his neck, and there was the wedding band I had placed on his finger almost five years ago, we had gotten married in the November of our sixth year. I picked it up, not pulling and held it in my hand with my own wedding band on my finger. "These Weasley are our wedding bands, we were married in our sixth year, in the Muggle world, which is also legal here. In other words Weasley we are husband and husband. And I am not a Death Eater, they are after me as I betrayed my bastard of a father, even Voldemort wants to skin me alive," I say to him, I could hear the anger in my own voice as I spoke.

I saw Pomfrey stop moving and turned to listen to what she had to say about Harry and my daughter. "Well Harry is severely malnourished and weight just under four stone, it will take a long time for him to recover. He also has some trauma to his anal canal; this would be form the birth and not having the proper treatment after the fact. He will need an operation soon, but it would be best if that could wait until he is stronger," She told us all.

"I will take care of him, I'll make sure to organise the operation for when he is well," I told the medi-with, I was a little angry with her for sending the stunner at Harry earlier, but if she didn't I don't think we would have known about my little girl until Harry felt safe enough to let me know. "What about my daughter?" I asked her, I know she had checked the little girl over, as I watched her wand come closer to me than to Harry.

"For one she is definitely your daughter, yours and Harry's. She is two years and ten months; her date of birth came up as twenty-seventh of July. So she will be three in two months. She is under nourished and under weight, though not as bad as Harry, give her a few months and she will be where she should be," she told me, a small smile gracing her stern face.

"I'll let them stay here for a day or two, but can I take them home after?" I asked her, I know she would want them to stay close by for a day or two to make sure they are recovering properly. I will have to get the guest bedroom done up for my little girl, but it won't take long, I may have to leave for an hour at the most.

She smiled and answered, "That would be a good idea, let them get away from here and recover where they can be left alone and without so many people around them. Let them remain here for tonight and you can take them home in the morning, as long as Harry agrees with that."

I smile happy in the knowledge that if Harry wants he can come home with me tomorrow. "Thank you. Madam Pomfrey, would it be all right to revive Harry now so he can fall into a natural sleep instead of being stunned?"

She nodded her head and said, "Finite Incantatum."

A moment later Harry began to blink his eyes and slowly they opened to reveal the beautiful, emerald green eyes of my husband; I noticed that they seemed a little dull from his time in Azkaban. "Hello Harry, welcome back love," I say to him and I notice his eyes fill with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you ahve enjoyed the chapter, please comment and tell me what you all think!


	3. In The Bright Light of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just messing around with the characters from Harry Potter, though I do wish I owned them.

**Chapter Three: In the Bright Light of Love**

_Told from Harry's point of view._

I felt the bed underneath me, but my Angel was not resting on me like she was just. I began to open my eyes; the light in the room was bright. I blinked, trying to get them used to it. I opened my eyes and felt a hand squeeze mine; I looked over and followed the arm up to a face. "Hello Harry, welcome back love." I hear the voice of someone I thought I would never hear again say. I could feel my eyes well up with tears and they began to fall, I didn't care, my husband was here by my side.

"Oh Harry it's alright." I hear him say as I saw that Angel was sitting quietly on his lap. I felt him gather me up in his free arm and hold me; I never thought I would be back in his arms. "You are both safe now." I know I am, but I keep crying, I have missed having those arms around me.

"D… Dra…Draco," I manage to croak out of my unused throat. I can feel the sting that it caused as I forced the word out. I look up into the silvery blue eyes and notice that there are tears there, even one gently making its way down a pale cheek. I bring up a shaking hand to wipe it away, but my little Angel grabs it. Her face looks a little confused, though I think there is a beginning of a smile there for me to see.

"I love you Harry, the house is still there ready for us to move in together, though I have been living there since I graduated, I had nowhere else to go. Sorry for not waiting for you to be with me. I'll set up one of the rooms for our daughter. What is her name?" he asks me as he smiles at the little girl and wipes the tear away for himself.

I lick my lips to moisten them and swallow, trying to ease the roughness of my throat before I answer. "Call… her… little… Angel." I manage to get out; my little girl is still playing with my hand and looking around her at the people that have come closer towards us.

Draco smiles and I cannot but help to smile back. "Then Angel it shall stay, that is what she has been to you, your Angel, your Miracle," he says to me, and he is right without her I would be insane because of the Dementors. "How about Angel Miracle Potter-Malfoy, or just Potter for the last name." I knew that he wanted to bring his family name back out of the mud it had gone into when it became public knowledge that his father truly supported Voldemort.

"Potter… Malfoy," I said slowly, it didn't help and I started to cough a little. Draco set me down on my side quickly and summoned a glass of water for me. He placed Angel on the bed nearby and sat me up, the coughing had weakened me, and I couldn't move by myself. I sipped at the water he had brought to my lips. It felt heavenly as I felt pure water touch my lips and tongue for the first time since going into Azkaban. The only thing Angel and I had was weak gruel. I motioned over to Angel, wanting her to have some.

"Angel sweet heart. Here have a little sip of this," Draco said as he got my silent message and picked up my little girl and sat her on his lap and gently held the glass to her mouth and tilted it giving her, her first taste of water. I watched her face as she took a sip. Draco took the glass away a little, and I watched as she gave her first smile. Her eyes were bright and her face was lit up like a child's should on Christmas morning when they find out that Father Christmas has been.

Draco looked over at me and put the glass down and brought a hand to my cheek, I was crying, crying because I finally saw my little Angel smile for the very first time, when I thought I may never see that happen. "She's smiling, never did it before," I tell him, my throat is feeling a little better thanks to the few sips of water I had.

"Then I am glad I am here for it. We will be going home tomorrow, if that is all right. You need rest and care for both of you. I have taken some time of work already, though considering I am the boss it doesn't rally matter that much, I do enjoy what I do, a lot," Draco rambled. I wondered what type of job he is doing; I can't really see him doing something so menial. I don't even know if he is living in the Muggle or the Wizarding world, I hope for the Muggle world.

"He isn't going anywhere. He is staying right here where he belongs, and it certainly is not with some Death Eater scum like you Malfoy!" came the voice of my traitorous ex-best friend Weasley.

"Hate you," I said, though I wanted to shout it out for all to hear. I look at Weasley and see the firm belief that I am still his friend after what they all did to me, they put me away without so much as a trial.

He came closer to the bed and placed a hand on my arm; I shook it away and tried to slap it as it came near me again. "Hate you!" I yelled, my voice breaking as I thought of what Angel and I have been through because of them all. I started to cough, as my throat was not up for what I had just done.

"Harry you don't mean that, we made a mistake. Harry, everyone makes one. And we made a big one in not believing in you," Sirius said as he came forward. Draco had given me a few sips of water while Sirius was talking. I stopped coughing and stared at the man I once thought of as a father figure.

"You betrayed me, all of you," I said, taking a few deep breaths as the coughing fit had left me a little breathless. "You didn't even give me the courtesy of a trial. And for your information Weasley I am married to Draco, the Death Eaters and Voldemort want him for being a traitor," I finish, Draco is holding one of my hands in comfort while Angel is once again sitting on his lap. I think she has taken a shine to her father, which I am happy about. I am glad they got the chance to know each other.

"We go home tomorrow Harry, you and Angel, one of my work colleagues wants to meet you. I live in the Muggle world, I haven't stepped foot into the magical one since I left school, until today," Draco told me.

"What are you doing now then?" I asked him, I wonder what type of job Draco is doing in the Muggle world. I know it always looked like he would never do something menial, but he was always a hand on type of person.

"I'm a chef, I now own a restaurant. Nice place too. I started off washing dishes and taking cookery courses, I also took business admin too. Worked well for me, as soon as I got good enough I bought and then opened my own place. It's becoming quiet the place now, got a few Muggle celebrities coming in," he told me, smiling happily. I'm glad he found his own path; I just wish I was there with him to see it.

"Harry, we will be happy to have both you and your daughter stay here with us, you will have the medical treatment you both need from your stay in Azkaban," Dumbledore said as he finally walked over towards the bed.

"Go away; I won't stay with anyone that betrayed me. You never even gave me a trial you just threw me in Azkaban with nothing more than what you thought. Well you were wrong, and this time your mistake will not be rectified, I will never forgive you for what you have done. I trusted you, all of you and you let me down by betraying the trust I had placed in you. Right at the beginning I thought you would come for me saying you're sorry for sending me to a place where I heard nothing but my worst memories. You never did, I lost faith in you and the Wizarding world. I don't want to be here in the god forsaken world any longer," I told Dumbledore, though it was aimed at them all.

I saw Ginny walk forward and saw with a forlorn look in her eyes. "Please Harry you don't mean that. You're just a little confused; your stay in Azkaban has affected you. I know you would never really be with Malfoy if you had a choice, I don't know what he did, but we will find a way to reverse what he did. You'll be able to have a good life with us," she said as her eyes continuously pleaded with me to agree with her.

"I am not confused; there is nothing to reverse either. Draco and I made out peace in third year; you never even noticed how the barbs we threw at each other held no real anger or hatred in them. I am going home with Draco, with my little Angel. I don't think I will ever come back to a world that turned their back on me. I was given no trial, no Vertiserum nothing," I told them, my voice quiet. I felt like crying, I know the words I have spoken are true, but it hurts because I never wanted them to be.

"Now Harry, I know we made a mistake, but you and your daughter will be able to get better here. You have Madam Pomfrey here to help. Your daughter will need to be carefully introduced to food, as she has not had anything proper. She has not even had milk; how she survived I would like to know?" Dumbledore asked me as he walked towards my bed. I had almost forgotten about the old wizard.

I looked at him; I could see that he was truly curious about how my daughter was able to stay alive. I know that babies cannot digest anything but milk while they are young, not until they are at least four months. I thought for a while on whether or not to answer him. He had no reason to know, though I knew Draco wanted to know as I snuck a little peak at him and noticed the curious look on his face. "Magic, whenever I fed her I felt a tingle of magic, she changed it, I think, I'm not sure, it went into her mouth as gruel," I answered. I know she changed it, she must have otherwise she would not be alive. I'm just thankful she is, I don't think I would have been able to cope with her dying in that place. It would have broken me completely.

Dumbledore smiled in a way that made me want to hit him, he got a calculating look in his eye, and they were twinkling. They only did that when he was planning something, I have to get away from here before he tries something, and he may try to take Angel away. "She will be a powerful witch as she grows. It would still be best if you were here, you both will be taken care of, able to recover in peace and with proper care." He once again tried to convince me that it would be good idea to stay.

"Proper care. That is doubtful, as Voldemort and his Death Eaters have been able to get in this school so many times while I was at school here. I am not safe. I don't want to be anywhere near those who betrayed me. All you had to do was use a truth serum, and you didn't," I said to him, it was true I have never been safe in Hogwarts. At the end of every year I would face Voldemort or something to do with him. The only year I didn't was my third year, but it is still connected to Voldemort in a sense as Wormtail escaped, and that helped him be brought back during my fourth year.

"You don't have a choice Harry, you stay or I will make sure that your daughter is taken from you and given to another family. You are needed here, and they will take her away. All I have to do is say that you are not right in the head and she will be gone," Ron snarled at me. I couldn't believe that he would do something like that, it is not him, or it wasn't him once.

Draco pulled our daughter towards him and held her away from those that were gathering around our bed. "You even think it again Weasel and I will hunt you down and show you exactly what my father taught me before I betrayed the dark and came to Harry's side. And trust me it is a lot, as I have been learning since I could hold a wand," He snarled at my ex-best friend.

"Draco wouldn't be the only one to hunt you down if you try and take my daughter from me," I told him, my voice was quiet, I was just about able to control the anger I am feeling at his words.

"Now, now, Mr Weasley did not mean what he said. He just wants you to stay," Dumbledore said, trying to calm me. Would never work as I saw the truth in Weasley's eyes, he would take Angel off me. I wish they would go so me, Draco and Angel could get out of this place quickly and to our home. It doesn't matter that it's not ready I just want to go.

I looked over to Draco; he saw the question in my eyes and nodded his head slight so the others wouldn't notice. We would go tonight, as soon as we were left alone, but first "We'll stay for a while. I'm not promising anything though," I say to them. I spoke truthfully, so Dumbledore would not be able to sense any deception from me.

"Okay, we will have rooms set up for the three of you. I think your first night would be best to stay here so Madam Pomfrey can help you to recover from your stay in Azkaban. Have a bath, and get some food and a few potions down you to help," Dumbledore said cheerfully as the second he finished the doors to the hospital wing banged open and in walked another figure.

Dumbledore turned around and faced him. "Severus?" he said, I wondered where he had been to get a reaction like that from Dumbledore.

"Yes it is I," Severus said, he was smiling and he looked quiet well too. He had a tan and was wearing deep blue, Muggle jeans and a forest green shirt. He looked really nice, nothing like I remember him.

"Where have you been?" he asked my old potions professor.

"Well, I went to Ireland and met a Leprechaun, because I helped him he gave me three wishes, one to get rid of the Dark Mark, two to destroy Voldemort and three to see Potter die," he said quiet happily. "That's why I am here to make sure the wish comes true." He had a smirk on his face.

Dumbledore's mouth dropped, I wanted to laugh, but I think it might spoil the moment. "Severus you… erm… you can't mean that?" he asked shocked at what Severus was saying.

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Dear Merlin in Avalon, do you not know how to take a joke. I've been in Ireland having the time of my life, by getting one and not having to listen to you and Voldemort fight it out over who wants to rule the bloody world. It has been so peaceful." He sighed as he finished.

I couldn't help it and I started to laugh, I heard Draco laughing with me as well. "Hello Uncle Sev, glad you're alright," My husband greeted his Uncle; Severus is related to the Malfoy family through marriage. I don't think that they are closely related but Draco grew up with him being there for him that is now what he calls him. I don't mind though as he came to my cell before I was taken to Azkaban telling me that he knew I was innocent and he would do his best to prove it.

"I'm fine Draco, I have been happy since I was able to leave this place. I know the same could not be said for the both of you…" he started, but trailed of as he looked over to us and noticed the little girl sitting on Draco's lap. "Who is that?" he asked us as he came closer to the bed.

"This is our daughter Angel, she was born in Azkaban. It's a miracle she lived. She is the reason why Harry didn't fall under the affects of the Dementors. He had to stay sane to take care of her," Draco answered him.

"In Azkaban, she would not of been able to survive, babies need milk their digestive systems can't handle anything else for the first four or five months. How was she able to stay alive?" he then asked as he sat on the bed and looked at her more closely.

I had already tried to answer this question, I opened my mouth to speak, but Draco beat me to it and started to answer him. "When Harry fed her the gruel, he said that he felt magic from her. So I think that she was able to change the gruel into milk." Severus glanced at me his eyes asking if it was true and I nodded.

"You have a powerful little girl Harry, Draco protect her and keep her safe," he told us, we nodded already knowing to keep her safe, as she was our child, I could already see the love in Draco's eyes when he looked down at his daughter.

"Thanks Uncle Sev we know, she is precious to me, even though I have only just found out," Draco told him.

"Why don't you and Angel have a bath and get clean, we'll find some clothes for the both of you to wear. Draco and I will be out here waiting for you," Severus suggested.

"Alright." I tried to get up, but I didn't have the energy. Severus handed me a potion veil.

"It's Pepper Up. It will last for a few hours so you can bathe," Severus reassured me that it was nothing that would make me vulnerable. I don't think I could handle that at the moment.

"Thank you." I took the potion and steam came out of my ears. I got up and took Angel from Draco. I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I couldn't hear anything that was going on outside of the bathroom. I shrugged my shoulders and started the bath for my little girl and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Severus is OOC, but I think it works. Well thank you for the kudos and the comment, please comment and tell me what you think of it all so far.


	4. In The Bright Light of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't Harry Potter, just messing around.

** Miracle **

** Chapter four: In the Bright Light of Hope **

_Told in Severus' point of view._

I hear crying in the background. Someone warm was in front of me, my wife Lucy, a muggle born witch from Ireland. I kiss her light brown hair and say to her as she wakes a little from the crying, "I'll see to her, go back to sleep." I get out of bed and walk into the other bedroom where our two-year-old daughter Erica is standing in her cot throwing a wobbly to get out. "Elkie (1) bab, shush, let mommy sleep for a while long honey." I say to her as I pick her up and sit her on my hip.

"Da da da da" she babbled as she once again took a fascination with my hair. A part of me once again wished I had cut it when she was born, though nothing is more relaxing than when Lucy combs through it with her fingers. I wince a little as Elkie pulls a little too hard on my hair as we walk to the kitchen so I can do her some breakfast. I put her in her high chair as I detangle her hand from my hair, which has grown to the middle of my back. I set about doing her breakfast.

I had my back to her I as I did her Weetabix the muggle way. I took the milk out of the fridge and poor a cup and warmed it up testing it to make sure it was not too hot. We used mainly muggle things as we lived in a muggle area. I was just about to put the milk away when it flew out of reach, I heard a giggle from Elkie. Elkie had once again shown me that she was a witch. Last month was her first bit of magic, she had change my hair colour to a bright garish red, even worse that the one the represented the house of Gryffindor. I think she will end up in Gryffindor, I just know it.

"Elkie sweetheart, you know you shouldn't do that. It could have spilled on the floor." I say, though I know she won't understand me that well. I went over and got the milk, putting it in the fridge before she could try and summon the carton again. I finished off her breakfast and took it over to her and let her feed her self. She didn't like it Lucy or I tried to feed her she would always refuse.

I went back to the counter and started making some coffee for Lucy and me. I finished and walked over to the table and watched over Elkie as she made a mess with her breakfast. Lucy walked in when Elkie had finished and went straight for the coffee pot. I smile as she walked around blindly as she did so.

"What are you doing today Sev?" she asked, Lucy was going to her mothers later today and taking Elkie with her. Her mother lives in Waterford, a forty-minute drive from where live in the harbour town of Dungarvan. It's only a small town, but very nice, with a park on the peninsula, jutting out into the sea. I love it here, it is so relaxing after the time I had with Voldemort, and being a spy.

I was found out, I was lucky that managed to escape with my life. I was constantly being tortured through the Dark Mark, it was driving me crazy. I finally had enough and sent a message to Voldemort. I offered him a potion that I had brewed for him, something that would help with stabilizing his magic as he had trouble with it since he was reborn. In exchange I asked him to get rid of the Dark Mark.

I opened a secure vault at Gringotts and oblivated what I had done and left a note for myself so I would remember. I had the potion put in there and met with Voldemort; I told him that the potion was secured some place and I told him that someone could come with me to retrieve it after the Mark was removed.

He tried to break into my mind, but as I had oblivated myself, he couldn't find out what I had done with the potion. He of course cured me a few times, but he did remove my Mark, I then took Lucius Malfoy to the vault after I retrieved the note from one of the goblins a Gringotts. He took the potion and left, leaving me alone. I took care of a few things and went to Ireland.

I had been going from place to place, not finding anywhere to settle down, which was until I met Lucy in Irelands equivalent of Diagon Alley. I had bumped into her and knocked her down, so I apologised and brought her a drink. We got talking, and I decided to stay around there for a while. A few months later we were seeing each other, she found out she was pregnant and we got married. I've never been so happy.

The only thing I wish was that I knew where Draco had gone. He had disappeared as soon as he had graduated, I knew that he had not taken the Dark Mark and had gone to escape his father and Voldemort. I knew he was in a relationship with someone, though I have never found out who it was, but I thank them for it, as they were the one that turned him from the dark and Voldemort.

I come back to the present as the Daily Prophet owl soared in through the open kitchen window. I took the paper and paid the owl the few Knuts and began to read the front page. Finally the truth is known, I have always know that Harry Potter was not guilty of what he was convicted of. He was to… good for the want of a better word. He would never hurt anyone, be they enemy or friend. He cared so much for everyone.

He has been in Azkaban for three and a half years. I wonder how the dementor has affected him in there, I remember how they did when they were at Hogwarts. The made him relive his parents death. I wonder what they made him relive now. After all the things he has been put through because of Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Lucy?" I ask, she has woken up a little more now that she has had some coffee in her.

She looked over at me and answered, "What do you want this time?" she always knows when I want something. I have never figured how she has come to know me so well.

"Do you remember me telling you about Harry Potter and how he ended up in Azkaban?" I asked softly. She nodded and I continued, "well he has been proven innocent and is being taken out of Azkaban, he will need a place to stay. I know that he will not be able to be around Dumbledore and the order so I was wondering if it would be all right for him to come here until he finds his feet."

Lucy lent her head to one side as she thought about what I asked. Within a minute se spoke. "Yes, we have a spare room and I don't mind, he will need a loving touch for a while as he recovers. Maybe it will help for him to be away from the war, as Voldemort has not made a move over here yet." She answered.

I smiled at her, "thank you, I will go a bit later, as I know it will take time for him to get to Hogwarts, they will try and take as long as possible to get to the castle so they can talk to him about rejoining them." I said as she nodded to me.

"I'll start getting ready, why don't you get the spare room ready for when he gets here, that is if he wants to come." She said as she drank the rest of her coffee and went over to the high chair and a messy Elkie. "Well my little girl you seam to have gotten you breakfast all over yourself again. Lets get you cleaned up for grandma."

She took Elkie out of the room to get ready to visit my mother-in-law. I got up and went down to the basement; this was my domain, my potions lab. I set about brewing some potions that Harry would need after his long stay in Azkaban. Nutrient potions, strengthening potions, and tings like that. I knew that I needed them after only a few weeks in Azkaban during the first fall of Voldemort, when I had turned spy.

"Sev, me and Elkie are going now!" Lucy called from outside of the lab.

I went and opened the door looking at her with little Elkie in her arms. I gave them both a kiss and said smiling. "Okay then, I wont be here when you get home, I'll be at Hogwarts trying to get Harry to come with me. Hopefully he will come with me. Give mother my love Luce, and take care of yourselves."

"I will Sev. Love you." She said as she gave me a kiss and made Elkie wave bye to me and they walked out of the hall, I heard the front door slam shut and the car start as I went back inside the lab and began to work on my potions again.

I fell into the soothing motions of making potions, this was what I had missed since I left Hogwarts. Not that I don't regret doing so, as I would not have Lucy if I had stayed there. Dumbledore was running me ragged in trying to find out what was going on in Voldemort's camp. Trying to avoid getting myself killed. Not that anyone cared at that point.

The only person that actually cared what happened to me was Draco and he had disappeared by that point. He ad been moping around Hogwarts for some time. He missed someone, it had started when Harry had been sent to Azkaban.

That's who it is. Harry, Harry was the one to get him to turn from Voldemort. They were in love. I hope Draco has found out about Harry being freed. Harry may not come home with me, he will go with Draco. If Draco hasn't moved on. No I don't think he will, he loves Harry. I know that because I could see how much Harry's absence had affected him. He went from being happy to sad.

I cannot believe I missed it. They were together, their insults, the fights, they had no meaning they were careful with anything they said and did to each other, but they still made it look as though they hated each others guts. It started around their third year, the insults dimmed down, there was barley any to be honest. It picked up again in fourth year especially at the end when Harry got back from the graveyard.

It was part way through their sixth year, when Draco refused the Dark Mark that everything stopped. The whole school found out that he had refused when Parkinson shouted for all to hear that Draco had refused and that he will pay with his life. The silly twit was expelled and found to be carrying the Dark Mark and sent to Azkaban.

I am thankful that Voldemort was not able to get the dementors on his side, as he would have been able to free the prisoners from Azkaban. Though maybe it would have been a good thing that they weren't there, for Harry's sake. I know he had some memories that he wanted to stay buried. I saw a few during the Omoculency lesson we had together.

Draco left me a letter when he disappeared. It was only short. Telling me that he loved me like a father and hoped that I would find a way out of Voldemort's service. He also said that he was going somewhere where he would be safe and not to worry about him. He told me that he had lost the love of his life and could not stay and longer. He had left before the graduation ceremony could even take place. The letter he had written arrived the next day just before I got up for the day.

I finish a batch of nutrient potions and began a batch of strengthening potions. I can feel the quietness of the house around me. It is unusual, Lucy and I usually go to her mothers together. But this time she asked to go alone. I never believe in true love until I met her. I remember when she had found out she was pregnant with Elkie, we had just gotten engaged and she had burst through the front door to our new home yelling something I could not even make out.

I told her to calm down and to tell me slowly. She took a deep breath and said do you want to be a dad. I told her yes, I always wanted children. She just smiled and said, well get preparing as we have five months. My mouth just dropped, I know it did. I was going to be a father, something I never thought would happen.

Five months later in a muggle hospital my daughter was born. Weighing 7 pounds and 4 ounces, healthy and whole. I think I cried when I first held her in my arms, Lucy was asleep as the birth took a bit out of her. She was so tiny, little toes, and fingers that griped my own larger finger. She was beautiful. The next day we took her home.

It was hectic, up all night for feedings and nappy changes. I was so scared of dropping her, or hurting her in someway, not being gentle enough when burping her. Not long after she was born me and Lucy got married. It was a muggle wedding, I had no one there for me. I even sent out an owl to try and find Draco so he could come, the owl came back with my letter still attached to his leg.

I was a little down that I could share this time with Draco, I have known him since he was born. I am his godfather. It was still a wonderful day, I have some picture, Wizarding and muggle types. Most of Lucy's family is muggle, she has four cousins that are witches and wizards, and an aunt that's a witch two. Not all of her family know about the Wizarding world.

I finished the batch of strengthening potion and bottled it up. I took a few of the nutrient and strengthening potion and began to clear the lab up. When I finished I went up out of the basement and got ready to go to Hogwarts. I know that Dumbledore will want to know where I have been. I wonder if Draco will be there. I hope he is, if not then I will have to have someone search for him while Harry recovers.

I have enough room here, and I don't think Lucy would mind me bring them both back here so they can recuperate in peace. I know if they stay in England they will easily be found, and I don't think Harry will need Dumbledore telling him it is his duty to save the Wizarding world. Try and manipulate him to do what he wants him to do.

I may have hated his father with a passion and have to be mean and horrible to him while he attended school, but I have to say that I am proud to know him. He is loyal, kind and has a heart that can forgive anyone. I just hope that includes me. Dumbledore may have ordered me to be a royal ass to him, but that does not mean a thing.

If Draco is with him I will invite them both to stay with us. I can finally tell him that he is Elkie's godfather. I think he would make a great godfather, and I told that to Lucy, she wasn't too sure about it, but I told he that he is nothing like his father, that he is kind and helpful. She agreed after a while, but she still wants to meet him.

I apperate to the floo connection and take the floo to Hogsmeade. I don't' see anyone outside so they must already be inside, and the place to go would be the hospital wing. I visited Harry while in the cell waiting to be sent to Azkaban. I told him I knew he was innocent and I would try and prove it. When I was found out as a spy it made it difficult for me to do anything in England, as I was hunted by the Death Eaters and shunned by the light side, and everyone in-between. I could see fear and helplessness in his eyes when I saw him, and I hated seeing that there, he did not deserve to be in that rotten and disgusting place.

I walked through the halls of Hogwarts and made my way to the Hospital Wing. I bang opened the doors as I heard Dumbledore finish talking. I walked in. Dumbledore turned around and faced me. "Severus?" he asked me, he looked shocked at my absence after almost three years of being away.

"Yes it is I," I smiled as I walked in the room a little more.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Well, I went to Ireland and met a Leprechaun, because I helped him he gave me three wishes, one to get rid of the Dark Mark, two to destroy Voldemort and three to see Potter die," I said happily, though I was truly joking with him. "That's why I am here to make sure the wish comes true." I smirked.

Dumbledore's mouth dropped, I truly wanted to laugh, but it would have spoilt my joke. "Severus you… erm… you can't mean that?" he asked shocked at what I was saying.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Dear Merlin in Avalon, do you not know how to take a joke. I've been in Ireland having the time of my life, by getting one and not having to listen to you and Voldemort fight it out over who wants to rule the bloody world. It has been so peaceful." I sighed as I finished my short rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you think of the story so far.
> 
>  
> 
> (1) Elkie is the nickname of one of my friends, she used my nickname in her fic I do the same, lol. Ha ha LJ.


	5. In the Dim Light of Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Miracle**

**Chapter Five**

**In the Dim Light of Secrets**

_Told in Harry's POV_

I climbed out of the bath with Angel resting on my hip. She had enjoyed her first bath and had been splashing around in the bubbled water. The water felt wonderful, Angel and I had not been able to wash within the confines of Azkaban, as water was too precious to use for such a wasteful exercise. It felt nice to be clean, I dried us both off and dressed her in a warm sleeper suit that Severus had transfigured and brought in. I dressed in some warm cotton pyjamas that Draco had brought with him, they were a little large on me, but I recognised them as ones I worn before I went to Azkaban.

I walked out back into the ward and say Draco and Severus sitting next to the bed I was laying on before my bath. Dumbledore and Black were still in the room sitting a little away from my husband and his godfather. I think Dumbledore must have forced the rest of them out of the room, especially if he wants to talk me around to staying more than a night in this God Forsaken place.

I walked over to the bed and Draco stood up and took Angel from my arms. I know it was unfair to think that he shouldn't hold her, but she had only know me for so long, a part of me, really deep down, thinks that he may just take her and leave me to fend for myself, I don't think I could survive on my own for long, not with the so called Light after me to defeat that bastard Voldemort. I just hope that Draco could forgive me whenever I get a little possessive over her.

I climbed into the bed feeling the potion that Severus had given me before my bath start to wear off. I watch as Draco sat down with Angel, placing Angel on his lap and Severus standing and approaching the bed. He takes out a vial from his pocket and held it out to me, I looked at him and saw the concern in his onyx black eyes.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice still rough as I spoke.

He smiled, "It is a Dreamless Sleep Potion, to make sure you rest. You need it Harry, if only for tonight."

I smiled at him and noted that the colour of the potion was slightly darker than the one that Madam Pomfrey gave to me while in school. I wonder briefly if there has been some improvement to the potion while I have been locked away in Azkaban. I know Severus wouldn't poison me, he saved my life a number of times during my school years. I opened the vial and drank the contents, I began t feel sleepy straight away. I felt Severus help me to lie down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke to someone shacking me with some urgency. "Harry wake up!" came the urgent whisper with the shaking of my shoulder.

I groggily opened my eyes and looked into the silvery blue of Draco's, "Dray?" I questioned. I looked around the ward seeing out the window the starry night sky.

"We have to go now Harry, we can not stay any longer. I don't trust Dumbledore or the Weasel and Weasellette not to do something. Dumbledore and Black left a few hours ago after we agreed not to leave until you woke up. He thinks we gave you a full dose of Dreamless Sleep, Severus gave you a mostly a small does of Dreamless with an Easy Sleep. Meaning that you wont have dreams but you will fall asleep still but not the deep, 'can't wake up' sleep." Draco explained to me, "I have some clean clothes for you to wear, though they may be a little big on you as you have lost some weight, which we will have to get you to put back on."

I sit up and spot Severus standing at the bottom of the bed holding Angel, she was dressed in a summer dress of a light green. She looked like a little girl about to go out to the park with her parents. She looked beautiful, even though she was a little on the thin side. It was a little surprising at how natural Severus looked with a child in his arms, I wonder briefly what he was doing with his life after getting free from Voldemort.

"Okay." I say as I get out of the bed and stand shakily on my feet, I haven't had enough rest to recover enough strength to stand. I get dressed quickly and the four of us made out way out of the school.

"I sent for a carriage to meet us at the door." Severus spoke softly as we reached the exit to the hospital wing. I smiled at him and nod my head.

We walked out of the castle and breathed a sigh of relief that we made it without alerting anyone that we were leaving. We reached the carriage and climbed in, I went in first, I looked at the place I had first called home, it was no longer that for me. I took Angel from Severus and sat back as they too joined me on the leather seats of the carriage.

With a spoken commanded from the older raven-haired wizard we the carriage started to move forwards, and then I watched as the scenery outside started to rush past, much like it did when I had travelled on the Nightbus when I was thirteen. I was to tired to truly note the passage of time as we travelled to where ever Severus and Draco wanted us to go. I had thought that we maybe going to the house that Draco and I had brought after we had married.

As the carriage stopped I looked out and could smell salt in the air, we were at the seaside. I only know the smell as Draco had taken us to Rhyl for two weeks for our honeymoon, you could say. It was a wonderful, I loved going to the beach and watching as the tide came in. It was relaxing and restful. I made a wooded box and then decorated it with some shells, it was for my keepsakes, it holds my photo album and pictures of Draco and me. I spelled it so only Draco or I could go into it. I left it in my trunk, I wonder where my trunk is.

We climb out of the carriage and Severus goes off to talk with someone nearby, I can't here what the two are talking about. I feel an arm go around my waist as I stand in the dawn light. Draco pulls Angel and me close and I rest my head against his shoulder, he is taller than me. Severus soon comes back to us.

"My home is in Ireland, and we will be taking a boat over there to avoid all magical means of transport, like Floo and Apparition. They wont be able to follow where the carriage has gone, as it has no signature to follow. So we are taking this Fish trawler over, as people would think we would have taken a ferry. Don't worry we can trust the Captain." Severus said as he came back over to us.

"Where is you home?" I ask as I shift Angel around a little, she had become heavy in my arms.

"We will be travelling to Rosslare Harbour in Ireland, at the moment we are in Fishguard. When we get there we will be taking a train. From the station in Rosslare we will have a ten, fifteen-minute walk until we reach my home on Seaview Villas. I hope you will feel at home there while you recover Harry." He told us with a kind of secret smile on his face, as though he was hiding something from us.

"Thank you Severus, for doing this, for all the trouble it may bring you." I told him gratefully, I know that what is going on is going to cause trouble.

"Harry, don't worry about it, I want you to go somewhere where you will be able to recover your life and the get on with it. I don't think that England would have been a good place, not with Voldemort still around." He smiled at me as he spoke softly, I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper my voice a little rough but getting better.

"Severus lad!" the man that Severus was talking to called out to him. "We're ready for you!" the man had a slight Irish lilt to his voice that made me smile. It reminded me a little of Seamus, and that brought back the memory of my first Charms lesson where he blew up his feather. Still wondering why though.

"Come on let's board now. They are letting us use the cabin as it is only about a half hours journey to Rosslare Harbour." Severus ushered us over to the fishing boat and onto it. We were quickly settled into the bunkroom and left alone as the gentle swaying of the boat over calm waters soothed my nerves and made me a little sleepy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt someone gently touch my shoulder as I was resting my eyes. I opened them to find myself on a slowing train. "Hey sleepy." Draco smiled at me. I have missed that smile so much, it always lit up my day.

"How?" I asked a little confused.

"You fell asleep on the boat, we didn't want to wake you so Severus carried you to the train station. I only want to wake you now so you can see where we will be staying for a while." The blond answered my confused question.

I nod my head as the train came to a gentle stop. I stood up and watched as Severus carried Angel and Draco kept an arm around me. I hate to admit it but I needed that arm. I am so tired, I know that I am coming to my thresh hold on my strength, I think I may have passed it.

The sun was up and Draco told me it was now almost seven in the morning. We walked down the street. Severus came to a stop in front of a two-story house. We stopped and he let Draco take Angel from him, she was awake and looking around her with excitement.

Severus was walking up the garden path when the door to the house flung inwards and a young woman with light brown hair runs out of the house and jumps into Severus' arm, I chuckle a little and so does Draco. She started to babble excitedly at him, but I can't understand a word she is saying.

"Lucy, slow down I can not understand a single word you are saying." He tells her as he puts her down on the ground.

"You gonna be a daddy a second time." She tells him. I am somewhat shocked that Severus has a kid I wonder what they are like, and how old. They maybe a little younger than what Angel is, maybe they can be playmates.

"That is wonderful." He smiles as he kisses the young woman.

"Oh did I mention, not only a second time but a third too." She grinned mischievously.

"T… TWINS!" he yelled, his eyes were bogged, and I couldn't help but laugh, along with Draco. "Oh wow… my… wow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.


	6. In The Dim Light of Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> I will not be posting again until 1st of May, though if I do get a few spare minutes I will try and post something

**Chapter Six**

**In the Dim Light of Recovery**

_Harry's P.O.V_

I am once again stuck in bed. I'm not strong enough to be walking about the house. During my time in Azkaban I had lost a lot of weight; I am still surprised that I was able to carry Angel to full term and for her to be almost healthy at birth. It is even more surprising to me when I see her smile and play like any other child her age. The only thing that is worrying me about her is that she still has not said a word, I worry that being in Azkaban with me has stunted her metal growth. I just hope that with some time and love and being in the outside world that she will soon be saying her first word.

I had been in Severus and Lucy's home for the last two days. They had both welcomed us all into their home, and I know I am truly grateful for it. If I was back in England I know that Dumbledore and the others would stop at nothing until they found me. I need time to recover, get better, get stronger, so I am able to take care of myself, and to defend myself from Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley. I know that Weasley was not joking when he threatened to take Angel away from me, he would do anything, as would Dumbledore.

I have been able to watch my little girl play with Elkie, Severus' little daughter. It is still hard to believe that he has a child, and two more on the way. He seems so different from when I last saw him in person. Last time I saw him he was mean spirited and dreadful to try and get along with, though that could easily have been because he was a spy. I think I would be the same if I had to face Voldemort almost everyday and lie to his face, have my mind invaded, though that was still something that I had to go through myself. But to go through torture almost every time he went before the mad wizard, I don't think I could do that. That takes bravery beyond any I have seen.

I have become friends with Lucy. She is so bubbly after she has some coffee in her system; I think that might be why she is bubbly. She drinks so much coffee it is not feasible. She usually comes up and sits with me, just talking about this, that and the other. She has made no mention of Voldemort or the war, or anything else of the sort. She has been talking about getting me a wheelchair for a little while, because Severus said that it may be a while before I would be able to walk around without help. I can't handle solid foods at the moment, and nutrient potions only help so much, and I can't take pepper up potions all the time; they won't help me recover, it just makes it more difficult to tell whether I am getting better or not.

I look to the window on the right of the bed. I can see Lucy outside with Angel and Elkie, both little girls are playing in the sandpit. I hope that Angel will talk soon; I wonder what she sounds like. I can see that she is sucking her thumb as she pats a sandcastle in front of her.

The door on the other side of the bed opens and Draco and Severus come through and sit down, Draco on the bed next to me and Severus in the armchair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asks as he takes my hand in his and presses a light kiss on it.

"Tired, and wanting to get up and outside." I reply with a smile, as butterflies flutter in my stomach. Draco's kisses have always gotten that reaction from me.

"Well, I have been able to transfigure a wheelchair, with to Lucy's help. So you will be able to get up and go out for a while, while you are recovering." Severus told me.

"Thanks, it will be a relief to get out into the sunshine." I say, and it will be wonderful to feel the sun on my face again.

"I have no doubt about it Harry," Severus smiled.

I look at them both, and there are a few things I want to know. "Can you tell me what has happened during the time I have been in Azkaban, anything that you think is important,"

Severus and Draco look at one another and Severus speaks first, "Well, I left the Death Eater's after being with them for another year after you were taken to Azkaban. Voldemort was torturing? me through the Mark so I made a potion that would stabilise his magic, he has been having a lot of trouble with it since his resurrection. But I also put something in there that would bind his body and soul together, so that when his body is destroyed so is his soul."

"So only his body needs to be destroyed?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes, I mixed it in with the stabilising potion. It also weakens his magic when you are nearby. I am sorry but I took some of your blood when you were a first year, I had a suspicion that I may need it in the end, and I was proven right. I hope you don't mind." Severus apologised.

I look at him and see the sincerity in his eyes and say with a smile, "Don't worry, I understand, it was necessary. It is even more important than you think, as he has some of my magic in him as well as my blood. He used my blood to come back in fourth year you see."

Severus smiled, "You can call your magic and blood back to you; he would stand no chance against you. His own magic is not properly fused with his body, only your magic is what is keeping him together and amongst the living. I did a scan on him not long after he returned, there was something that was his, shrivelled mainly, but then there was something else, something vibrant that was keeping him together, that wrapped around him like a bandage. Taking your magic back would rip that off, leaving him to literally fall apart."

I smiled back, "That is what I planned to do, but I am not doing it anytime soon. You may not understand why I won't do it as soon as I am well, but I don't think I can face them all just yet, especially how they were acting when I was there."

"We understand Harry, I don't blame you if you never went and helped them. I would support you no matter what, that's what I vowed on our wedding day, and I stand by it and you, always Harry," Draco said once again kissing the palm of my hand.

"Thank you," I say lowering my head. I still feel guilty about seemingly abandoning the Wizarding World to its woes.

"Harry, there is nothing to feel guilty about. They made their bed and they can lay in it for a while until you are ready to face them and him. At the moment you need rest and time to regain your strength and life that they took away without so much as a trial to defend yourself. I know Miss Granger and Minerva would say the same to you." Severus said as Draco pulled on my chin to make me face them both again.

"They wouldn't want me wallowing, I know," I say.

"No they wouldn't, especially Professor McGonagall. She would try and smack you upside the head and tell you to buck up." Draco laughed.

I joined him confusing Severus. I look at him smiling widely, "I was moping, saying I didn't have enough time with Draco, she had found out about us, and she smacked my upside the head and told me to 'buck up Potter, he is behind you.' She did it every time I started to mope around about anything."

"Ah, she did that to me a few times," Severus smiled at us both.

"She did," I laughed a little. I looked at the man, and I knew there was something else he was not telling us, "There is something else of importance that you need to tell me," I say seriously.

"There is, it is about Dumbledore. Before I left, he had been getting out of hand, he controls everybody. If they don't fall into line most of them are then shunned, some have disappeared. Remus is one of them, he was another that was in your corner, he was trying to get you a trial, but about six months after you were taken into Azkaban he disappeared. I haven't been able to find him." Severus said, a sad tone in his voice.

"Have you tried the Werewolf conclaves, one of them may have heard from him, or know where he is." I say, thinking of all the ways that he could be found.

"I have tried owls, and tried to talk to the Conclaves, but none have answered my owls, they will not talk to me at all." Severus told me.

We sat in silence for a while, I was thinking about other methods. I wish I knew where Hedwig was. I had hoped that she had gone with Draco, but he had told me yesterday that she had gone with him for a while, but after a few weeks she disappeared as well. As the minutes ticked by we started to hear music, but not just any type of music, the music that can only be produced by a phoenix. I looked around the room and in front of the bed, a flash appeared and with it Fawkes.

"Fawkes?" I question, confused, "What are you doing here?"

He flew towards me and bit the hand that was within Draco's. Blood welled on the back of my hand and then Fawkes healed it. I looked at the bird confused and asked, " _What was that for Fawkes_?"

I looked to Severus and Draco, and both were looking at me with startled expressions.

" _To bond with you a little, so that I can talk with you, instead of you trying to guess what I am trying to tell you._ " A lilting voice said, one that was a little familiar to me, though I had never heard it speak in such a way.

" _Who's that?_ " I asked, looking around the room for someone that was hidden.

A thrilling laughter sounded from Fawkes, " _It is me Fawkes. I wanted to talk with you._ "

" _Fawkes? What is it?_ " I ask.

" _I have overheard Dumbledore talking about using someone to get you to go back to Hogwarts._ " He tells me.

" _Who?_ " Already dreading the answer.

" _He has found the location of Remus Lupin, he is going there tonight to kidnap him and hold him prisoner until you return. He is living in the south of France with the Peau Loup Conclave._ " He informs me.

I look to Severus and tell him, "Remus is with the Peau Loup Conclave in the south of France. Dumbledore is going to get him tonight, and take him prisoner to try and get me back. He must realise that you would tell me about how Remus fought for my freedom."

"You got that from Fawkes, he is Dumbledore's familiar, remember." Severus said a little sceptical at the information that Fawkes had told me.

" _I am not his familiar. I belong to the school, and watch over it, I am also the one to chose the next headmaster. I once belonged to Godric and before he died he asked me to look over the school, to make sure it stayed true to the Founders wishes. Dumbledore is going against those wishes, but I only have two people in mind to become headmaster, and neither is ready as yet._ " Fawkes explained.

"He said that he belongs to the school, not to Dumbledore. He is the one to make sure that school stays true to the Founders Wishes, but Dumbledore is going against them and Fawkes cannot choose a headmaster yet because the ones he wants are not ready for the task." I tell them both, leaving out the rest.

"I did not know that he chose the headmaster," Severus said, an inquisitive look upon his face, "Then I shall make up a portkey to here. We just have to try and get it to him before Dumbledore and his goons get to him." he said as he got up from his chair and then left the room.

I look at Draco and shrug, "Wonder what that was about," I say.

"Don't know," Draco said smiling, as Fawkes landed on the bed next to him.

" _Could you take the portkey to Remus, with a letter?_ " I ask the beautiful phoenix.

" _Yes, of course, a letter would be a good idea, but infuse it with a bit of your magic as well. Remus, much like Severus, would think that I belong to Dumbledore and not the school._ " He tells me.

I nod in agreement, "Draco, can you get me something to write a letter with. I need to write something to Remus, so that he will know that the portkey is from me."

Draco gets up and leaves the room, leaving me alone with Fawkes, but for only a few moments, as Severus walked back into the room.

"Lucy is agreeable to having Remus stay here. She knows that he is a werewolf, but I have the ingredients to make the Wolfsbane potion, so he will be safe here, though the full moon is over two weeks away yet. I would like to use something out of your trunk to make the portkey," he tells me as he stands before the bed.

"There should be a figurine in there, one of a stag with lilies around it; he gave it to me on my seventeenth birthday. Use that, he knows that I never took it out of my trunk in case it got knocked over and broke, it is very precious to me." I told him with a soft smile, I'm happy that I would have another on my side who did not let me down and betray me.

Severus walked over to my trunk, opened it and looked around inside. He brought out the figurine that was encased in bubble wrap and waved his wand over them, reminding me that I have not got one, as mine was snapped. He came back over and sat down, just as Draco came back into the room.

"Here," he said as he handed me the ball point pen and writing pad.

I start writing,

Dear Remus

_I have heard that you were one of the few who believed in my innocence. Thank you. The only others that I know who believed in me are my husband and Severus Snape, my husband is Draco Malfoy, though it is Draco Potter-Malfoy. When I was sent to Azkaban, I was pregnant. While inside Azkaban I had a daughter; Angel Miracle Potter-Malfoy. I have enclosed the figurine that you gave me for my seventeenth birthday, it is a portkey to where I am staying, as Dumbledore is sending people to get you and to try and force me to return to the castle, though I am not ready to face those that betrayed me. I look forward to seeing you again._

_I have infused the letter with my magic, to help you determine that it is really me._

_Love Harry Potter-Malfoy._

I finished, and then did as Draco suggested and infused my magic into the letter by concentrating and letting it flow into the paper.

"Done," I say as Draco then handed me an envelope to seal it in. "Thanks," I smile. " _Fawkes, can you take this and the portkey to Remus please_ ," I ask the majestic bird.

" _Yes, I will take it. Goodbye Harry,_ " Fawkes said and then a second later he fire flashed out.

"Where will Remus land if he takes the portkey?" Draco asked his godfather.

"We have arranged it so he will appear in this bedroom. I hope you do not mind, I thought it would be the better choice to have him land somewhere where he would see Harry straight away, so he would know that it was not a trick." Severus said.

"I hope he takes it." I say softly.

"He should do, I know he loves you Harry. He even talked to me a few times if I had any idea who it was that framed you, asked me to keep an ear out. Unfortunately I did not find out anything and then I ended up being found out as a spy." Severus told me, as both he and Draco settled back down in their seats.

Steps were heard outside the door and Lucy came in, Elkie in one arm and Angel in the other. "Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada!" Elkie was shouting as loud as she could.

Lucy smiled as she handed the enthusiastic toddler to her dada. "She wants you, and I think this one is missing her dada too." She said as she handed me my little Angel.

"Hello my little one, did you enjoy playing in the sand?" I ask my little girl.

She just put her thumb in her mouth and cuddled closer. Draco lay against the headboard and placed a hand on her back, gently stroking it. At the bottom of the bed there was a thump and we all looked over.

"Remus," I smiled as the greying man stood up.

"Harry, Merlin, I am so sorry that I was unable to get you out of there." He says as he comes towards the bed, placing the figurine he was holding on the side table.

"I know, there was nothing you could do. I understand that, I am just glad that there is someone else out there that believed in me. Now come and meet my husband and daughter, then meet Severus' wife and daughter." I smile.

Remus blinked a few times in shock, "Wife, daughter…" he said as he looked over at Severus who was playing peek a boo with Elkie.

"My name is Lucy, my daughter is Erica, or Elkie for short." Lucy smiled as she held out her hand to Remus, for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, glad there is someone out there that can tame his temper." Remus smiled teasingly.

"Thank you very much Lupin." Severus grouched as he spared a quick glance at Remus.

"You're welcome, so who wants to explain to me what has been going on recently, I have had to move from conclave to conclave just to keep hiding from the old coot." Remus asks of us.

He sat down, along with Lucy and we started to explain what has happened, each of us taking a turn to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos, please comment and tell me what you think so far.


	7. In The Bright Light of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just playing for a bit.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, was taking part in Camp NaNoWriMo, used it to get some case files done for my fic Yume No Naka Ni Seishin.

****

**In The Bright Light of Life**

_Draco's Point of View_

It has been three months since we first came here to this wonderful house, that belongs to Severus, his wife Lucy, and their beautiful daughter, Elkie. Harry is recovered mostly, he is walking around on his own, and he looks healthy, though he is still thin, very thin. He is still not able to eat a lot, though I think that may have something to do with when he was living with his relatives, he has never eaten a lot, in all the time I have known him.

I am sitting on a deck chair on the patio of Severus and Lucy's home. Harry is in the sandbox with Angel, she has just started to speak, though the only words she is using so far is yummy, dada, papa, though Harry is trying to teach her a few more words, so that she could tell us what was bothering her. Elkie was also in the sandbox playing. Lucy is sitting next to me on the patio, she is now six months pregnant, but looks around eight, because she is carrying twins and not one baby.

Severus was once again in his lab working on the wolfsbane potion, as it will be the full moon soon, and it needs time to be brewed, though I don't know that much about the potion. Remus was down in the lab with him, though I don't have a clue why Remus was down there. Knowing the man he may want to talk to someone about something, most likely what he will be doing after Harry and I leave this beautiful place. I have been meaning to ask him if he would like to come with us, we have five bedrooms, so we have the room for him to stay with us, and I know Harry would like that. I will ask him when he and Severus get out of the lab.

Harry and I will be moving back to Birmingham on Monday, which is in two days. I have gotten a room ready for Angel, and have had the papers drawn up for Angel for the Muggle world, so that she is recognised there as well. I have gone to and fro from my work place over the time we have been here, making sure that things have been running smoothly without me there, which it has, though Lena is still eager to meet Harry. We are still trying to come up with something to explain Angel, Lisa said that maybe Harry had surrogated with someone, as a surprise for me, as we both wanted children, and as I couldn't see Harry no one had told me until his release. The surrogate mother was a good friend, and knew that it would not have been wise to come out and say, so she kept the child and raised her, telling her about her daddy's. I think it is a good idea, I just hope that it will work.

I relax once again and watched as Lucy messes around with the radio. Once again she has to find a channel which is playing the Beatles, she has a fondness for their music, which I have had to listen to for the last three months. I am beginning to hate them, I prefer Bach and Mozart, but not many like classical music. I know Severus does, Harry likes anything, not sure about Remus, he seems more like a Black Sabbath fan, maybe AC/DC and Alice Cooper. I will have to ask him one of the days.

The song finished, " _We have just had some breaking news, near the center of Birmingham, an explosion has just happened, next to the Dragon Enchanters Restaurant. The explosion went through the area and over forty so far have been killed, hundreds have been injured, and the numbers are said to rise. Seven buildings have been destroyed, the Dragon Enchanters Restaurant has opened its doors to helping those that are injured as they are close by the site of the explosion, only tens of yards away from the blast. Authorities are taking this as a terrorist act, no group has come forward as yet._ " The radio announcer said.

I reeled in shock. I jumped up from my chair and pulled out my mobile number. I dialled in Lena's number and waited as it rung.

"Lena?" I said as soon as I heard the phone pick up on the other end.

" _Draco, erm… I'm kinda rushed off my feet. We have people here from the explosion_." She said as she had recognised my voice.

I felt relieved that she was alright, "I know I just heard on the news on the radio, I was wondering if anyone of ours had been hurt in it?" I asked, I dreaded the answer, but I needed to know.

" _Terry, he was at the market, getting a few fresh vegetables. I sent out Ricky to see if they have found anyone, but I haven't heard anything yet. Sorry Draco_ ," she told me, her voice sad and quiet.

"You'll find him, as soon as you do phone me. I am making my way back to Birmingham now." I say as she starts to sound as though she was going to cry.

" _Okay, I'll see you soon._ " She said, " _Bye,_ "

"Bye Lena, take care of yourself." I say as she then clicks off and I do the same, putting my phone away.

"Are they alright?" Harry asked as soon as I came off the phone.

I shake my head, "Terry is missing; he works the veg station in the restaurant." I tell him, he must have heard the news cast as well.

"We going there now?" he asks.

"Yes, I was going to go by myself, but maybe it is time we go home, only got one last thing to do here," I say with a smile.

"I will miss having you here, so will Elkie, she will miss her playmate. So I am giving you open invitation to here. Please come back as often as you can, I finally have someone I can talk to about being pregnant." She said, mainly to Harry.

"We will, and you are welcome at ours as well." He tells her, I nod my head in agreement.

"Oh, best get Remus, and Severus. They would kill you if you both left without a goodbye." She said as she went off to find Remus and Severus.

I go over to Elkie and Angel and sit down in the sandbox, "hello little ones." I say as they both look at me.

"Dada, dada." Angel said as she held up her hands for me to take her into my own.

I pick her up and hold her, I feel a little guilty about taking her from her new playmate. "Well my little Angel, it is time for us to go home, and as soon as Remus and Severus come out of the lab, we will be getting ready to go home." I tell her.

It was a few minutes went the three came back to from the lab, and into the wonderfully bright sunshine.

"I heard what has happened in Birmingham, do you think it is Voldemort?" Remus asked as soon as he came near us both.

"I have a feeling it is, though it is a random act, as far as I can see. I have been careful in my dealings with the Muggle world, but as I live mainly there now, it can be hard." I say thinking if Voldemort could have found out where I lived and worked.

"Well, we will be able to tell when we get there, we should be able to find the magical signature from any of the death eaters, especially if Severus comes with us for a few moments." Harry says smiling.

Severus sighs, "Yes, I will come, but only for a few hours at the most." He grouches a little.

"Brilliant, oh Remus, I have something to ask you. Would you like to move in with Harry and I? We have the room for you, and I know Harry would love it." I ask the werewolf.

Remus looks at us both, Harry nodding his head in excitement, "Are you sure?" Remus asks.

"Yes, please move in with us Remus, I would love it if you did, and I know Angel likes it when you play horsy with her." Harry smiles.

"I would love to. Lucy, Severus, thank you for your hospitality these last few months. I have enjoyed caching up with you Severus, and meeting the wonderful woman who has tamed your temper." He said as he kissed Lisa's hand.

"Severus, get a few things, so you can change. Harry, why don't you and I start packing, Remus you as well," I say as Lucy comes over to me and takes little Angel.

"And I will have Angel why you get everything." Lucy said as she struggled a little to sit in the sandbox.

We all went off to pack, and within half hour, we had all finished. We met back up in the garden so we could say goodbye to Lucy. Harry, Remus and I hugged the woman as tight as we could, and Severus, well, with that kiss it was no wonder that she was swept off her feet with him. She was still blushing as we Apparated out.

We landed in the living room of our house. It was done in creams, with a little chocolate brown here and there. Harry always had a fondness for chocolate, so this was my place to remember him while he was locked up.

Just as we started to unpack, my mobile started to ring.

"Hello," I said as I picked it up.

" _Draco, we found Terry, he is in Intensive Care; he was hurt pretty bad. I'm not sure what though, they won't tell me as none of us are family, and they haven't arrived yet. His mother and sister are on their way from London_." Lena told me.

"Thank you for calling, I will be there in a little while, I will talk to his family." I tell her softly, as I can hear the worry in her voice.

" _Thanks Draco. Bye_ ,"

"Bye Lena, and take care. Shut the restaurant down for a few days. Let everyone have time to come to terms with what has happened, they will still get paid, so tell them not to worry about that." I inform her.

" _Okay, I will. Thanks, bye_." She said, her voice a little stronger.

"Right, let's go towards the site." Severus said as we all met back up in the living room.

We all nodded, though Remus opted to stay behind and take care of Angel. We took the car to the Restaurant, and parked up. I noted that all spaces were empty bar two, one belonged to Lena, the other to Ben. I shook my head and walked into the Restaurant and straight to my office. I could hear voices in there.

"I thought I said for you both to go home. Now go." I say as I see them both inside.

"I know, but we wanted to clean the place up before we left." Lena smiled a little, though it looked as though she had been crying.

"Don't worry about that, I will take care of it. Now go home and rest for a while, enjoy the time off." I said as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, we are going." Ben says as he stands up and pulls Lena with him. "Here Draco, you can lock up," he smiles as he throws the keys to me.

I roll my eyes and lock the place up, and go to where Severus and Harry are waiting for me. They are standing across the street from Dragon Enchanters, almost eager to get things over with.

We walk in silence a few a minute or two when we are met with a scene of utter devastation. I can smell death, and burnt flesh in the air around me, and the coppering tang of blood is in the air as well. There are rescue workers still working on the building that were once standing nearby. I look over to Severus and he has sneakily brought out his wand and is casting around the area. I then look to Harry, and it looks like he is about to cry, I pull my husband towards me and hold him, as Severus finishes casting.

"Death Eater's," Severus nods to me.

"Right, let's go home." I say as I pull Harry towards the car park.

So now we make our way home, I let Severus drive, as I have my hands full with Harry, I still have trouble with believing that Severus can drive, it surprised me when I first found out. I didn't think he would have the patience, though I would say that Lucy has helped him in that regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, please review and tell me what you think so far.


	8. In the Bright Light of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a while.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, have been busy with real life and Camp Nano once again.

**In The Bright Light of Courage**

_Harry's P.O.V_

I shuddered as I woke up once again. I looked over at my bedmate, and am thankful that he is still asleep. I got up out of bed and walked down the hallway. I stopped by my daughter's room, my hand on the round handle and opened it. I walked in and looked down at the little girl, her blond hair making a halo around her. She looked beautiful and I sat down on the edge of her little bed, slowly and gently stroking her head.

This is why I will destroy Voldemort. This is why I will kill him, and only him, so I can live my life and those that I love will be safe. It is the only reason why I created the spell to use against Voldemort, to protect them. So she will be able to smile, play and have fun, and grow up, to watch her as she goes off to Hogwarts, or to one of the other magical schools around the world. And all the other things a parent will see as their child grows.

The dreams were not dreams, they were visions from Voldemort, what he is doing and planning. Tomorrow night Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts. He wants Dumbledore dead and Hogwarts to fall. I know what I must do, I must face them. I must protect the children that are under the protection of Hogwarts. I sigh deeply and look to the curtained window; through them I could see the sun starting to lighten the sky.

I dreaded telling them, as I know they may ask how long I have been having the dreams for. How long have I been plagued with visions from Voldemort. I know there have been a few attacks, but so far this is the only time that I have seen the planning of an attack, usually it is the aftermath of one.

I knew it was time to tell the others the dreams. To plan how we would finally destroy him. I place a gentle kiss on Angel's head and stand up, leaving the room and going back to my own. I get changed into some clothes and go downstairs to start breakfast, for myself, Draco, Angel and Remus. I will have to send a message out to Severus to tell him, I would like him here, as the potion that he used has had an effect on Voldemort. It weakens him when I am around, though I would already be doing that, as it is my magic that is holding him together. What Severus has used will make my spell more effective, I hope.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Severus and Lucy had arrived a few moments ago, and Lucy had taken Angel back to Ireland with her. I had to ask her if she could take my little girl with her to make sure that no one could try and take her away from me. I felt a little lost without Angel with me. I went into the kitchen where the others were waiting for me after I was saying goodbye to Angel and Lucy.

"What has happened Harry? Why did you need me to come so urgently?" Severus asked as soon as I walked into the room.

I sat down and looked over at him, I could see the pensive look upon his face, "Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts tomorrow night, during the opening feast. While everyone is distracted, he will strike."

"How have you found this information out?" Severus asks, his eyes scrunching up in scrutiny.

"Visions. I know when they are real and when they are fake, and this time they are real. He will be attacking Hogwarts tomorrow night." I answer.

"Okay then, what are we going to be doing? Are we going to fight, because to be honest Harry, I wouldn't blame you if you left them to it. They dug their own graves Harry." Remus said as he looked at me.

"I am going to fight, I want to make sure that when Angel grows up she can go to Hogwarts. I want to make sure that those children that are in the school are safe and do not get hurt because of some madman and his feud on the world." I say, my voice stronger than I felt.

"I understand, what is the plan?" Severus nodded. I could see the understanding within his dark eyes.

"I don't know. We will have to think of something, before the end of tonight." I say sitting down next to Draco, who took my hand within his, giving me the comfort that I desperately needed.

"Well, what is the spell that you designed and how does it work, then we shall work around that." Remus said. I could hear his teacher voice; the one he used when he was teaching me.

"Occupo Tergum Veneficus, seize back magic. I will be taking back my own magic, which is the only thing that is keeping him alive at this point in time. His soul is tied to his magic, but he hasn't got any of his own, so it is now tied to mine. As soon as I take it back, he will die." I tell them.

"What about the potion I gave him?" Severus asked. We had not truly discussed the ramifications of the potion.

"It has just made it stronger. It makes him weaker when I am near him. That is because your potion affected him a little differently that you would have thought. My magic is trying to get back to me, so when I am near it will be easier for me to use the spell, as it wants to come." I tell him, a small smile on my face.

"Is there anything else we need to know about this spell?" Draco asked me.

I take a breath and sigh, "yes, I need him to remain as still as possible. It may damage my lost magic if he moves too much, so I will need some to protect us and another to keep Voldemort still with the Stone Charm." I told them. It would be best using that charm as it was often used for children when they were having their portrait painted, as no child could stay still for too long.

"That charm would be the best to use, as it does not mess with the magic inside a person. It literally encases them in stone that is see-through, and porous so they can breathe." Draco smiled. He remembered the charm being used on him at least once a year as he grew up with his parents.

"Right, then that is what we are going to use, but will whoever it is be strong enough to use the spell on him?" Remus asked.

I nod, "Yes, because my magic is fighting him, it won't work for him, so therefore he won't be magically strong enough to fight the charms effects."

"Right, I will do that," Severus volunteered.

"Draco and I will be protecting you both, though we should get word to Dumbledore. I know he is a manipulative idiot, but he will be able to bring a few more people to help us." Remus said with a soft sigh.

"I know. I would like to leave it to the last minute, but I know that will not be a good idea." I say, frowning, thinking.

"Contact them. Someone we could trust, to pass on the message." Severus suggested.

"But who, I don't know anyone that I could trust." I say, shooting that suggestion down.

"Nymphadora Tonks, we can trust her," Remus said, gaining all of our attention.

"What makes you say that? She is a member of the Order." Severus frowned.

"She is the one that has been telling me when Dumbledore has been getting too close to finding me. I was just about to leave the Conclave when Fawkes found me." He told us.

"Then we shall send a message to her to get to the others in the Order. We should do it now, so that they can prepare for Voldemort. I just hope they are sensible enough to make sure to keep it quiet." Draco said as he got up.

"Let's do it now. We will have to go to the nearest Owl Office." I say, thinking where the nearest one would be.

Remus smiled as told me, "Birmingham City Center in New Street Station. There are escalators going up into the Palisades. Tap your wand onto the moving handle four times and when you reach the top you will enter the Birmingham Wizarding Market, Old Street."

"How do they do it without people noticing?" I ask a little confused.

Severus chuckled, "There are spells around the up and down escalators, specialised Notice-Me-Not spells; they are specialised because they warp the space around it. The Old Street actually starts underground, when you reach the top you are transported down. Not that confusing when you think about it."

Draco walked back, sat down at the table and started to write on the paper he had found. Within moments he was finished. "Done. Well, who wants to go, or shall we all go? I think two of us at the least, though I know the Weasley's and other members of the Order rarely go to Old Street." He said as he handed me the letter to have a quick read.

_Tonks_

_We have had information from an inside source telling us that Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts on the 1_ _st_ _of September during the welcoming feast. You need to tell Dumbledore to be prepared. We have a way of killing Voldemort, we just need to get close enough._

He hadn't signed it, which I didn't blame him. "Put Remus' name," I say, "You're right, two people need to go just in…" I started to say when a flash appeared above the table. It was Fawkes.

" _Hello, I know you need to get a letter to someone to help protect Hogwarts; I feel the evil that is Voldemort coming nearer to the school._ " He said as he held out his talon for the letter.

" _I will. I can feel the feel the evil coming closer to Hogwarts, Dumbledore does nothing to protect the school. I will not take the letter to Dumbledore; it would be too dangerous to do so._ " Fawkes says, his phoenix thrill easing the worries within my mind.

I smile at the majestic bird and say, " _I know it would be dangerous, that is why I want you to take it to Nymphadora Tonks,_ "

Fawkes thrilled loudly, " _Yes, the other who believed in you, and the one worried about Remus. She is a wonderful woman. So gentle when she stokes my feathers._ "

I chuckled at the words that Fawkes was saying, a little sad that no one else could understand. Remus then took the letter that was still in my hand and signed it and let Fawkes take it.

" _Thank you,_ " I said with a small smile. Fawkes flashed out of the room and left us all sitting there in silence, contemplating what would be happening very soon.

Everything was set and everyone would know what they had to do. We knew what we had to do, we all just hoped that we would be up to the task, especially me. I just hoped I could pull this off, and not let my family down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!


	9. In The Dim Light of Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just having a little fun.

**In The Dim Light of Battle**

_Various P.O.V's – Harry's POV_

I stood within the shadow of Hogwarts. The Feast was not going to happen tonight. Instead the students would be sorted in the morning as they were now all tucked up safely in their dorms, with the first years in a special room just for the night. Madam Pomfrey had requested a large number of Medi personnel from St Mungo's, on the pretence of doing a school wide health check. I could see members of the Order and some Aurors all standing at various points around the castle, inside and out. I looked at the three that were near me; Remus, Draco and Severus, I was glad of the support these three would bring.

Tonks had been by a few moments ago, planting a very large, and what sounded like a wet kiss upon Remus, who was still a bit flushed around the cheeks, and who received a few teasing words from Severus. My scar started to prickle. Voldemort was here. I sent up the sparks that would tell everyone that he had arrived.

I looked around as we started to move towards the edge of the wards. I could see Death Eater's approaching and as I looked further I could see Voldemort surrounded by three others. I had a feeling they would be Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew.

We moved forwards and found that the Death Eater's were almost upon us. I started firing spells as they fired some at us. The Battle had started. I shot spell after spell at those in our way as we made our way to Voldemort. I was only able to use the few advanced spells that Severus and Remus taught me over the last day, but they worked well enough to cut down those that cross my path.

I don't know how long I fought the Death Eater's until we were able to get to Voldemort and his most prized Death Eater's. We needed to get rid of these last three, before I could use the spell on Voldemort.

Lucius headed for Draco and I knew in my heart that Draco would not be truly able to fight his own father, because I know deep down that he still loves him. Lestrange went for Severus, and Pettigrew headed for Remus, which worried me slightly as Pettigrew has a silver hand.

Voldemort moved forwards shooting a Killing Curse at me, which I barely dodged. I shoot my own spells at him, making sure to keep the power of them low. I hear familiar screams every now and then as I dodge and fire over and over again, for what seemed like an eternity. Listening as he told me about my parents, and their last night upon this earth. Telling me everything that he would do to me and those I love. I let every word wash over me. I knew, within my heart, within my soul, within my very magic, that this night will end with him dead.

Voldemort stopped moving, and I saw all three standing beside me, wands trained on Voldemort.

I smile at them and nod my head. "Occupo Tergum Veneficus!" I shout. I can feel my magic calling to that within Voldemort. I pull with all that I have, using all of my magic to recall, to reclaim what was mine. Within moments I felt my lost magic leave Voldemort, and rush towards me. It hit me with so much force it took my very breath away. My vision began to fade, and I knew no more.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Draco's P.O.V_

We have finished getting through the main of Voldemort's forces and the four of us are now face to face with Voldemort and three of his most prominent Death Eater's; my Father, my Aunt, and Pettigrew. I look at my father, and he is nothing like I thought he was when I was young, I thought he was invincible, but he is not. I do still love him; I know that, I just wish that he could be someone that I was proud of.

He heads towards me. I knew it would come to this, as soon as I fell in love with Harry, this was my future. This was my duty. I would not let Harry have the guilt of killing my father, I will.

He shoots a Crucio curse at me. It hits, and I feel the familiar pain over come me. I scream, and scream, as I fall to the ground. He lifts the curse and moves towards me.

"You are a disappointment to me Draco," he told me in that condescending tone of voice he always used on me.

I struggle to my feet and sneer at him, "No father, it is you that is a disappointment to me."

"You are a child." He sneered as he sent the Crucio curse at me once again.

I screamed once again as my nerves became like fire. I panted as the curse was finally lifted; it felt like an eternity.

"I am not a child. I haven't been a child for a long time, and now I am a parent, much like you, and I want the best for mine. You never did. You only wanted the best for yourself." I tell him, and as quickly as I could manage I shot a cutting hex at him.

I got to my feet, and noted that my hex hit home, his wand arm was almost hanging off, blood already soaking through material. His swapped his wand to his other arm and quickly used a charm to temporarily stop the bleeding.

We faced each other, and started to fire curses and hexes at one another. I was able to dodge most of them, as was he. My left arm was cut to ribbons, but I had used the same charm my father had some time ago. I could tell that he was weakening as we carried on with our duel.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted. It hit him, and he froze and fell to the floor. " I want you to suffer, I want you to know that you will never meet your grandchildren. I want you to know that I am better than you, and to dream about the life you could have had, had you chosen the right thing." I say to the frozen man lying on the ground.

I move forwards to where I can see Harry duelling Voldemort. Severus and Remus are standing nearby, finished doing their own duels. I walk to them and we nod, it's time. We had planned on only letting Severus do this, but we thought that it would be a better plan to have all three of us using the spell to keep Voldemort still.

We fired the spell as we reached Harry's side. Harry looked at us, and I smiled at him. I was so proud of him, I know that this was hard for him.

"Occupo Tergum Veneficus!" Harry shouted.

We could see Voldemort trying to fight the spells effects but it was only five minutes later when Voldemort burst into a fine white powder, that floated off in the light breeze of the night. We could see his very soul in the air where he once stood. Within a second his soul had also burst scattering little lights around us all.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry smile faintly and fall to the ground. I shouted his name but he didn't respond so we all ran over to him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Severus' P.O.V_

It does not seem like an hour ago that I was teasing Remus about the kiss that Tonks had placed on his lips, and how he had blushed so hard. Now, I was in a duel for my very life. Bellatrix Lestrange is a strong witch with a very large knowledge of spells. She may be insane now, but she still has the duelling edge she had when we were at school. I was dodging Killing Curses, Crucio's, bone crushing hexes, cutting curses almost every second. A few had hit home; my left arm was useless and hanging limply by my side. I knew that one or two ribs were broken, and the cuts on my chest were bleeding sluggishly.

"What's wrong Snippy Snoopy Snape?" She teased me as she blasted another bone crushing hex at me.

I dodged to the right, "Sorry Bella, but you need more lines. They are getting rather old, you used that too much while in school together, remember?" I snipe back at her, letting her teasing and taunting words fall off of my back. "Go crawl back to that idiot you serve with. He has no power of his own, he will need yours instead. Oh and a word of warning, he will be dying tonight. Get your last bit of hem kissing and butt kissing in while you still can."

"No he will not die! He will live forever!" She screamed at me in a rage and flew towards me.

I dodged and fired a killing curse at her. The green light enveloped her and she fell to the ground. I sighed in relief, as I do not think I would have been able to keep going much longer. I still have something else to do yet.

I walk towards were Remus was and within moments Draco had joined us. We rushed over to Harry, saying the incantation to encase Voldemort and keep him still. Harry realised we were with him, and shot his spell at the vile wizard. It was five minutes, just five minutes for the supposedly Great Dark Lord Voldemort to die, to completely vanish from this world.

I heard Draco shout Harry's name, and I turned to see Harry fall to the floor. We all rushed over, hoping that he was alright.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Remus' P.O.V_

I move forwards, my mind still wandering to the kiss the Nymph planted on my lips. I do like her, but I am a werewolf, what would she see in me. Maybe we can talk more when this is over. I just hope she keeps herself safe; I don't want to see her hurt. I move forwards even more, encountering Death Eaters as I do so. They are cut down quickly, not even bothering to drag them out into full blown duels.

We reached Voldemort and I could smell Pettigrew, each of us and each of them moved to face someone. Pettigrew walked to me, we stared at each other. I felt all the betrayal, all the pain that my Pack had gone through since this pathetic wizard betrayed us.

I quickly vanish the silver hand that belong to my once friend. I stare at the man, once again, the one who betrayed Harry's parents, and sent him to a life in the Muggle world. The hand would not be a threat tonight, thankfully. I was dreading that thing, that thing touching me, hurting me, poisoning me, killing me.

"You betrayed your friends Peter, now it is time for revenge. This I have waited for, for a long time." I tell him and I can hear the growl in my voice.

"I had no choice, no choice, Remus, please believe me." He squeaked in that pathetic voice of him.

I shake my head, "No Peter, you did have a choice, you had a choice, you could have confided in us, like I confided in you about my Moony problem. You were the one I confided in not James, not Sirius but you, and that is what hurts the most. They found out in third year, I told you in second year. You betrayed me by hurting my Pack. You also had a choice; you could have turned yourself in, but no, you framed Sirius Black, then you helped Voldemort return. You say you want forgiveness yet you will never receive it Peter."

"Avada Kedavra!" He yells at me. I was just able to dodge the deadly light.

I blast curses and hexes at him, glad that I know that he is a weak wizard, and rather slow. My cutting curses hit him several times. He is getting slower and slower as the moments drag on, as he loses more blood.

He falls to the floor. He is exhausted, and the loss of blood is killing him; he will not be able to last much longer. I use one last spell on him, to prevent him from transforming into his animagus form.

"I hope you go to hell Peter, for that is more than you deserve. I hope you are tortured for all eternity." I tell the panting wizard lying on the ground before me.

I walk away from him, and look around to find Severus and Draco. They are still duelling. Severus was duelling Bellatrix. I knew that Bellatrix had once asked Severus to go out with her, but he had turned the slightly older witch down most publicly. Draco was duelling his own father, and my heart went out to him.

They finished one after the other and came over to me and then we all went over to where Harry was keeping Voldemort occupied and distracted. We counted to three and then fired the spell at him. He froze; his eyes had a flame of rage within them.

Harry cast his own spell and within five minutes Voldemort was nothing more than the dust within the wind.

I turn to congratulate Harry and see him start to fall to the ground a pleased smile gently gracing his face. Draco yelled his husband's name as we rushed over to the fallen wizard.

Draco picked him up and we all walked through those that were finishing up their duels and capturing the fleeing Death Eaters. We entered the hustle and bustle of the Hospital Wing and Draco placed Harry down on one of the empty beds, waiting for someone to come and see to the unconscious wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far, please comment and tell me what you think.


	10. In The Dim Light of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.
> 
> There is only one last chapter left now.

**In The Dim Light of Betrayal**

_Harry's P.O.V_

I wake up to the smells of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. I can feel a hand grasping my own and I can tell that it is Draco's hand that is within mine. I give it a squeeze and hear him gasp.

"Harry, Harry, Love, wake up my heart." He says softly as I start to slowly open my eyes.

"Draco," I smile, "did it work? Is he dead?" I ask, wanting to know if my plan, my spell had worked.

"Yes, he is gone for good Harry. He is no longer a threat." He tells me, his smile making me feel a lot better. "How are you feeling?" He then asked me, making me chuckle a little.

"Tired, but good. I just want to go home now." I tell him.

"Let Madam Pomfrey look over you one last time to make sure everything is alright, then we will go home. Severus, can you get her for me?" He said as he turned to the dark haired wizard.

Severus nodded and stood up, he walked towards the closed curtains, stopped and turned around, "Well done Harry, and thank you. You have eased the hearts and minds of all of those within the Wizarding World and eased the fears of those who have family."

I knew he was talking about his own family, not others. "You're welcome Severus," I say quietly. He nodded and then walked out to get Madam Pomfrey.

Within minutes he had returned with the medi-witch following behind him.

"Good to see you awake Mr Potter-Malfoy." She said as she started to wave her wand over me.

"Nice to see you as well Madam Pomfrey," I say politely.

"Well," she said after a few minutes, "your magic is a little low, and has a slightly stronger signature than before. Just rest and take it easy for a few days and everything will be fine."

I smile up at her and say, "Thank you, may I get up?"

"Yes, you can get up. If you feel tired, find somewhere where you can sleep for a while. It will help you." She smiled back as she left.

I got up. "Where is Remus?" I ask, a little afraid of the answer.

"He is in the Great Hall with Tonks," Draco says as he takes my hand and the three of us make our way to the Great Hall to meet up with him.

We reached the Great Hall and see Tonks and Remus off to one side, talking quietly. All around the Great Hall are the Weasley's, Dumbledore and Black. We ignore them and head towards Remus and Tonks.

"Harry!" She yells when she sees me.

She bounces over, almost tripping over her own feet, grabs me and holds me tight. So tight that I think my bones may break.

"Nymph, let him go," I hear Remus say.

She lets go and pouts, "But I wanted to give him a great big hug, what's wrong with that." She moans.

"Nothing but I think he would like to continue living." Remus jokes.

Tonks snorts then goes back to Remus' side, then hugs him as tightly as she hugged me.

We laughed at his reddening face. "You're both ok?" I ask them, receiving a nod in answer.

"Yep, we are both fine," Tonks says in her bouncy way, "I have got me a werebear." She grins.

"Okay," I say slowly, as I smile at them both, the others chuckling softly.

"Harry?" a familiar voice speaks behind me.

I stiffen at the voice and slowly turn around. "What do you want Black?" I ask, my voice going cold and hard.

"I want to say I am sorry, I am sorry that I didn't believe you, especially after what happened to me. I should have known you would never do something like that, you are too innocent, too good. Hermione was your closest friend, and you would never have done something like that. I can still remember her complaining about you being over protective of her when that Smith boy asked her out, then hurt her. You would have done anything to protect your friends, not hurt them, never hurt them, and for that I am truly sorry." Black said. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"You say you are sorry, but how can I trust you, how can I forgive you? You hurt me in a way that should never have happened, just like Pettigrew hurt you and Remus. You hurt me, and I know you will never forgive him, just as I will never forgive you. I went in there pregnant. Pregnant Black. I gave birth, had a beautiful little girl who talked for the first time a few weeks ago, we almost starved in there. If it were not for her magic she would have died within hours of being born. Every time the Dementors came near me all I could hear was you and the others condemning me for murder. I could hear my parents dying over and over again. Then I had Voldemort gleefully telling me how he set it all up, how quick the world, my friends were to turn on me. It hurt so much, and it still does every time I think about it. It hurt as though someone is stabbing me in the chest every second of everyday since I was sent top that hell hole." I tell him, my heart and soul feel as though they are bleeding with every word I say.

He looked forlorn as he next spoke, "I understand, I truly do, and I am sorry. I will never deserve forgiveness, and I know that, so I will not ask. Goodbye Harry." He looked at me one last time and walked away.

I turn back to my true friends. A part of me does feel for him, but I cannot forget, and I cannot forgive him yet. Maybe in time, but I think a part of me knows that when I do forgive him, it may just be too late.

"You are disgusting you know that Potter, hanging around the scum of the earth." Came the gruff voice of Ronald Weasley.

"Get lost Weasel." I say not bothering to turn around.

"You are staying here Potter, and you will forgive us; you won't have a choice. As for that filthy spawn of yours. Well, as soon as we can, we'll find her and put her somewhere she belongs," he threatened.

I roll my eyes and turn to him, "Weasel, you have no imagination, no thought process; even an amoeba has a more sophisticated vocabulary than you. As for your threats, they mean nothing. You will never get your hands on my daughter, you will never be able to make me stay here with a traitorous bastard such as you, or that idiot you look up to."

"You'll have no choice," He reiterates, "You'll forgive us."

"Forgive you, ha, forgive you my ass. I will never forgive you. You want me to forgive you but you threaten me. That I can deal with. Then you threaten my daughter, someone who has never done a thing to you. You should be begging for my forgiveness, not that you would get it by doing that. You betrayed me in the worst possible way, you believed in lies. Could I have really killed Hermione? Could I have hurt someone that was my sister in every way bar blood? Could I have killed someone, who was the only person to know about Draco and I? Could I have killed someone that I have confided in since sixth year? I would never, never believe that of you, but you did of me. No I could never kill them; I loved them both, one as a sister, the other as a mother." I tell him, my voice breaking a little as I think back on two women that I love with all my heart.

His eyes had gone wide as I spoke, but he shook his head.

"You hurt me the worst, along with Black. Your betrayals hurt me, because I trusted you both with all I am, because I loved you both; you were my family. But now, you are all nothing to me. When I leave, I never ever want to see anyone of you again, I never want to even hear your horrible voice. You lost your girlfriend that night. I lost a sister, a mother, a brother and father figures in one fowl swoop, but none of you cared about that, you all thought I was guilty as soon as you saw me that night. I was dragged through the school as though I was nothing more than a Death Eater. Go away Ronald Weasley, go away." I say, my heart breaking all over again as I spoke.

I felt arms go around me, and I leant back in their comforting embrace. "I'm here for you Harry," I hear the whispered words of my husband.

Ron looks at us. The disgust that was on his face was now gone, replaced by sadness. His eyes reflected the turmoil of guilt that was now within him. I hoped that he finally understood what I was telling him, what I had gone through being locked in a place that harmed me in ways that no one could see, that harmed my daughter in ways that only I could see. I just hoped that those around me would be able to help us both recover, get better, and heal the scars that will forever be within us both.

He leaves us all and I turn back to my friends once again, Draco's arms still wrapped around me.

"You alright Harry?" Tonks asks me softly as she lets go of Remus and moves towards me.

"I will be Tonks," I say as she pushes Draco's arms out of the way and pulls me into a warm and comforting embrace.

"It's okay Harry," she whispers in my ear. "It's okay to feel hurt, it's okay,"

I felt the tears that have been threatening to fall since I was taken out of Azkaban, well up within my eyes. She holds me closer, continuing to talk gently within my ear. They finally fall, streaming down my face, my body is wracked by sobs. And I feel myself falling. I feel more arms, hands touching me, all of them saying the same thing. I cry, for those that have hurt me, the family that I have lost. I am just glad of the family that I have gained.

It could have been an eternity that I stood there with my family surrounding me, comforting me when I truly needed it. My sobs and tears eased and I rested my head on Tonks' shoulder. I had never seen this comforting side of her, I wonder if this was what her mother was like. She was carding her fingers through my hair so softly, I almost didn't feel them. But I did, and they were a soothing comfort to me.

I gave a shuddering breath and closed my eyes.

" _You were a brother to me as well Harry, never forget that. One day you will forgive them, it may be years before then, but don't worry about it. Just live, and give that gorgeous girl of yours a big kiss from her auntie Hermione._ "

It was the voice of Hermione. I opened my eyes quickly and by the great big doors of the Great Hall I could see her faintly, along with Professor McGonagall. I smiled at them. I could see Hermione winking at me and waving, like she always did when she and her parents had to leave me at the train station.

" _Chin up Potter, time to live. I think of you as my child, much as I did for your mother and father. I will tell them both all about you, and how proud they should be of you._ " Came McGonagall's voice. it was soft, like it was when we would talk about the more private things in life.

She smiled that 'cat that ate the canary with the cream' look she would give me when she caught me with Draco. She gave a wink and a thumbs up, then they both disappeared. I felt sad, yet happy that I had seen them. I miss them both so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	11. In The Bright Light of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun.
> 
> Well, here is the end of another story. Thank you for the comments and the kudos.

**In The Bright Light of Family**

_Draco's P.O.V_

Two years. It doesn't feel like it has been even two days since the final battle at Hogwarts. I still dream about it, though it is mainly the part where I had to face my father. He is still in Azkaban, rotting away in the place where Harry had been around two and a half years ago. I hope that whenever the Dementors are near, he relives all of my supposed disappointments, of never seeing his grandchild, never being free.

One good thing has come out of my father going to Azkaban and that is that I am now Lord Malfoy. I have had the Ministry in the Manor making it safe once again from all the Dark artefacts that my family had gathered over the centuries. I have been there once, and it does not feel like home anymore. I guess living in the Muggle world has made it more my home. Who would have believed it from when I was at school, being the true Pure-Blood Ice Prince; I was such a prat.

Harry has got me to start a few charities, for those in the war and those left behind. I am quite pleased with myself, though Harry says he constantly has to deflate my ego. I don't mind the responsibility. Harry enjoys seeing the children and playing with them, if nothing else.

I am forever thankful that Harry and I got together, fell in love. I thank the stars and everything else every single day. Though at one point I did curse them as well, but that was when Harry was locked up in Azkaban. I wish I could have visited, just to let him know that I still thought of him, still loved him.

Imagine my surprise when I finally do see him again that I have a daughter, a beautiful daughter, who is so full of life, and smiles. She is going to Muggle Primary School at the moment, and seems to enjoy it. I get that from all the pictures she has brought home over the last couple of weeks. I took one to work with me; it's of me, Harry and little Angel with a baby in Harry's arms.

She wants a baby brother. She has been asking about it for the last two weeks, and I want another child as well. I would like to be there for everything this time. I know I missed out on so much. Harry and I have talked about it, and he thinks it would be nice, so we are now trying for a baby.

I am keeping a secret from Harry at the moment, and that is that I know where Sirius Black is. He is living in the Muggle world, and is going to be married to Lena. I really have to tell him soon; he will need to know as the wedding is in three months and we have been invited. I don't know what Black has been doing in the Muggle world, so I will have to ask him, if I ever see him. Well, more like when I see him, not if.

I will tell Harry tonight after dinner, when Angel is in bed. I just hope he doesn't go mad about it. I don't even know if he is even thinking about forgiving him. I know that Sirius Black truly regretted his behaviour and actions when Harry was incarcerated. I just hope he will forgive him soon, as he will be within our lives once again.

_Severus' P.O.V_

I am thankfully tucked away in my lab; there is a craze within my house. My mother-in-law is here to visit her grandchildren, and they are all being spoiled. I just hope that Lucy will try and curb the sweets; I do not want to deal with three hyperactive children under the age of five that are on a sugar rush from hell. Whenever she comes, Lucy and I have to deal with the aftermath, not to mention having three girls. I am dreading the time when they are all grown up and hormonal; I had enough while I worked at Hogwarts.

I wonder if Lucy would like to try for another child? If we do, maybe it would be a son. I will have to have that discussion at a later date. I do not want another child until these three have grown up a little. I love my girls though, I truly do. They are as beautiful as my darling wife. I am lucky to have them all. I would not trade all the gold, silver and bronze in Gringotts for them, unless they are all on a sugar high, which is entirely possible with my mother-in-law around.

I dread leaving my potions. I have allowed little Elkie down here a few times to teach her some childish potions that my mother taught me when I was a child, like the hair changing potion. I used it when I was a child to change my hair colour, I had purple, always purple. Elkie tends to think orange is a good colour, though she used it on Lucy, then on the twins, who screamed their heads off when I changed it back.

We had Angel here a few days ago, and she tried the potion, hers was a nice blue. I do feel a little unhappy about living so far away from Draco and Harry, but only because Elkie wants to be with her friend all the time. The twins Marie and May are always following the two around, and they are just around two years old.

Doesn't time fly? It's almost two years since the twins were born, over two years since the battle at Hogwarts. I feel free, truly free, for the first time since I was made to take the Dark Mark. Yes the Mark was taken away from me after a while, but the weight of Voldemort and the Death Eaters and what they were doing while I was not in England weighed heavily on my conscience. Maybe I could have done more. Maybe I would have been able to destroy him with the potion. That I will never know.

I am quite proud of Draco and how he has handled things concerning Malfoy Manor, as well as becoming Lord Malfoy. He has started up charities for those involved in the war, especially the children, those that have been left parentless, on both sides. He understands, as does Harry, the importance of making sure those on both sides are well taken care of.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I am with my mother at the moment, and she is once again plying my children with sweets, even though I have told her not to it today, because tonight I want to talk with Severus about something. I want all the children in bed without the temper tantrums, without the whines, and without them climbing up the walls and trying to magic things around again, like they did the last time, although I have to admit that Severus dealt with most of it.

Marie and May both look like their father except a little around the mouth and nose. Dark eyes, black hair and they are so pale. No matter how much sun they get, they are still pale, not like Elkie, who has tanned a little. Angel is the same I have noticed, rather pale. It must be the genes; Draco and Severus are pale themselves whilst Harry and I have a nice tan.

I want to talk with Severus about moving, I know I will be moving away from my mother and the rest of my family, but I would like Elkie to be closer to Angel, and I would like to spend some time with Harry. We get along really well and he knows what it is like to be pregnant. That reminds me, I have something to tell Severus, we must have forgotten the contraceptive spells, as I am once again pregnant, with twins again.

I don't know if he wants anymore children, as when my mother comes round they tend to be a right handful, but too late, twins. I wonder if they are going to be girls again. It would be nice, though I don't know if Severus would be able to deal with having five hormonal girls when they reach their teen years. I know my mother always complained about my sister and me. I don't have a brother, just six sisters. I wonder what my parents were on when they had us all because just three are a handful, they must have been mad. Severus said the same thing when I told him how large my family was.

_Remus' P.O.V_

I am in love. It is one thing I never thought would happen to me after I was bitten. But it is true, I am in love with a wonderful and fiery woman, one that doesn't take no for an answer, or 'Get Lost' or anything else matter of fact. She would not leave me, so I we would go out once, but the once turned into twice, and after so many dates, we moved in together in her small one bed roomed apartment.

A month or so later, I found a nice house near Harry and Draco's place, so I dragged her along, and she fell in love with the place. She said it was because it was kooky and I have to admit the shape of some of the rooms defy all logic, but they are part of the charm of the two bed roomed house. Two rooms are like triangles, and one of them goes off another at an angle. It is unusual, but I liked it and so did she, so together we bought it and we now own a house. If you can believe it. I still can't; me a werewolf, owning a property, I've never heard of it. I have to admit though that the rules governing the werewolf population have eased considerably, making it possible to get any type of job.

I asked Ted Tonks for his blessing in marrying his daughter. He was a bit stand-offish about it at first but then Andromeda stepped in and smacked him upside the head and said, 'Of course you can'. They argued a little and Andromeda smacked him again. It was kind of funny. So now, I have the ring and the words in my head, now all I have to do is get down on one knee. I just hope that I don't do anything to mess it all up. I want a perfect proposal for her; she deserves it after all the help and support she has given me, especially when I was on the run.

_Tonks' P.O.V_

Well, I am in love. I love Remus Lupin, werewolf. Who would have thought I would be living with him, loving him. I do love him with all my heart. When I first saw him, I had just joined the Order. He stood out from the others there; he was calm and quiet, but his smile puts Gildeory Lockhart to shame with the beauty of it. I wouldn't let him get away from me, he is the most stubborn prat that I know, but he is mine now.

We bought a house together, it is so odd, I love it. I'm a little odd, so I think I fit right into this place. Harry and Draco are about ten, fifteen minutes down the road, and we go there quite a lot. I love Angel she is such a darling. I just want to munch her right up.

Thinking of Angel reminds me that I have some news for Remus and I don't know how he will take it. I know he was unsure about having kids because of his curse, but I know for a fact, that lycanthropy is not transferable like that. There was a medical study done a long time ago, so I have the book about that for when I tell him I am pregnant. I just hate the fact that I have to take leave from the Auror Department while pregnant, and for three months after. I don't like that, I will be so bored, what will I do? I'll have too much time on my hands.

Maybe I can work on something else, like the missing Sirius Black. He has been missing since the battle; he left Hogwarts after talking with Harry, and no one has heard from him since. We are worried about him, I am because I remember the lost and forlorn look upon his face when he said goodbye to Harry. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid. I might have to try the Muggle world as no one has looked there yet. So maybe I can do that while I am pregnant, it would give me something to do for a while.

_Sirius' P.O.V_

It has been two years since I last did any magic, and two years since I left the Magical World. I have become a police officer in the Muggle world and so far I haven't had anything that related to the magical world within my work, which I am thankful for. I know I should have left a note when I left, but people would have tried to get me to go back, and I didn't want that. I just wanted to be left alone.

I was lucky when I joined the Police Force; my name was cleared before I left the Wizarding world, just after Harry was taken to Azkaban, and the news had filtered down into the Muggle world as well. I was also able to get a few credentials from my old Auror boss, and a few other things I needed for ID. I was able to bypass most of the Police training, as I was once an Auror, so it all helps.

I was alone until about a year ago, when I met a wonderful woman. She works in a restaurant called the Dragon Enchanters. Unusual name, but Lena said that it fits the owner. Her house had been broken into and I was the officer that got there first. After things had quietened down and the guy was caught, we kept bumping into each other, at the supermarket, the town center, even in the local Chippy.

After a few times, I decided to ask her out. Surprisingly, she said yes and I fell for her quite hard. I really love her. She may be a Muggle but I don't really care; she is a wonderful woman with a good sense of humour, which I really like. She has played a few pranks on me; she put hair dye in my shampoo. It didn't really do much, but my hair did look lighter for a while.

My mind often goes back to Harry. I think of him nearly every day, I will never get forgiveness from him, and I know that. I just hope that he has continued with his life. I could see the love that he has for Draco when they were standing together after he had gotten up. I wonder what he is doing now. I know at one point he wanted to be an Auror, but I don't think he will go that route now, maybe a healer. I just hope he is happy wherever he is, he deserves it more than anyone I know.

_Harry's P.O.V_

It has been just over two years since the final battle with Voldemort and things have been going great. I feel alive, like I did before I was taken into Azkaban. My scar is fading very slowly, but Draco says he can hardly see it now, though I can. Draco has been wonderful, getting me to go out. I have met his staff at the restaurant, and they are all wonderful. Terry, the guy that was hurt in the Death Eater attack near the restaurant, has fully recovered, and is back at work. Lena is simply a wonderful woman.

Angel has just started full time school and she is loving it so far. She wakes me up every morning at six o'clock, telling me to get up because she has school. Every day she comes home with a new painting, or some workbook that she has to have done. She enjoys learning the alphabet and her numbers. All her paintings have gone up in the house; in the kitchen, in Draco's little study, in the library, and all over one wall in her bedroom. They are true little treasures. She is talking all the time, and I can remember back to when I thought I would never hear her beautiful voice.

She has become fast friends with Elkie. Elkie is either around here with her after school and on the weekends or she is in Ireland with Elkie. I love seeing them together, as they both play together so well. Much as I wish I could have played with someone when I was a child.

I have pictures of my parents up all over the place, along with Hermione and McGonagall. In some of the pictures I can see Sirius Black though I haven't heard from him since that day in the Great Hall. I often wonder where he is, and what he is doing, I think my heart is ready to forgive him, even though I think a part of me is still protesting it. Sometimes I start to write a letter to him, then stop; I have around a dozen of them stuck in a drawer for when I have the courage to send it to him. I often replay the last conversation I had with him, and I can hear the sincerity and the sadness within his voice.

Since I now have a lot of time on my hand since Angel has started school, I have decided to start college and become a schoolteacher. It is something that I wanted to do when I was young, and it intensified when I taught my classmates in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I have had to go through a lot of testing to find out if I could do it though, as I have no Muggle qualifications. But I am in, and in about four years I will be a schoolteacher.

Well, it may take a bit more than four years though, as I had to go to St Mungo's this morning; I took Tonks with me. The Medi-Wizard I saw told me I was two and a half months pregnant. It will be a nice surprise for Draco. I know we were talking about trying for another child in a month or so, but he won't mind that it is a bit early. I think I will tell him tonight during dinner. I will just have to ask Remus if he and Tonks would mind babysitting Angel for the night.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for all the comments and the kudos, please comment and tell me what you think of the whole story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. Please leave a comment and tell me what you all think?


End file.
